Too Many Fairy Tale Endings
by FiireFlies
Summary: There's a temporary new girl joining DNA with Natalia. She only causes trouble and and more problems for herself. Ryan gets to know her and starts to like her, but theres a story behind her that involves Eric.
1. Begining

**This story is written by myself and a friend, Cherise. I hope you all like it. Its a mix between being in love with Eric or being in love with Ryan. Which will our girl, Celine, choose.**

It all started early Monday morning. The horizon was set, and the sun rose over the crime scene. The corpse of a young girl who is only 16. She was brutally murdered. She had been beaten to death, strangled, and hit over the head. Ryan Wolfe is the first to arrive on the scene, in full force and prepared to work. He was wearing his lime green T-shirt and a pair of tanned slacks with his italian shoes. He noticed a white van stop on the other side of the crime scene tape and joined the medical examiner walking towards the corps. They both knelt down and took in what they saw.

"So Alexx, what've we got here?" Ryan asked her.

"From what I can tell: black, female, probably 16 or 17 years old, beaten to death. Blunt force trauma to the head. Poor baby's head broke like an egg." Alexx said.

Ryan left Alexx to finish up and started to search around for evidence of a suspect. He searched up and down the lawn that the victim was laying on and all around. A few feet away he spotted something very useful.

"Found you."

He flashed his light upon the spot. "It looks like; vomit." He said kneeling down and taking his kit out.

"Why would there be vomit?" Alexx asked confused.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Ryan said heading back towards the Hummer.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back at the station, a young woman sat in the lobby and waited patiently. She had mocha brown hair tied up in a twist, bangs flowing against her forhead. She had rich brown eyes with a hint of orange, full pink lips and a soft, square face and had tanned skin with a sun kissed glow. She built extremely average but glamorized with a pair of dark blue jeans with gold stitching, a white blouse with a sweater vest over top, black three inch, patent pumps, some gold bracelets and earings and a gold purse. She was sitting on a black leather couch, fiddling her hands, nervously taping her leg to a tempo, and checking her watch constantly.

"Can I help you?" A man said standing over her.

"Hi. My name is Celine Oliver. I'm here for the temporary position... in the lab. I'm waiting for, ugh... Horatio Caine." She stuttered smiling.

"I am Horatio Caine. It's nice to meet you Celine. Please, right this way Ms. Oliver.'' He said leading her into his office.

"So, please Ms. Oliver, tell me about yourself." Horatio continued.

"Well, I went to Dade University and graduated with a master's degree in Forensics Sciences, in Biology and Quantum Physics. I minored in Psychology. I've been in Miami for about 6 years now. I've been looking for a job like so, and I heard that you needed some help in the lab temporarily. I decided to come see about the position and what I had to do to get it." She explained smiling confidently.

"Well, I am looking for help in the lab. It seems that you are qualified for the position. You're hired." He told her and continued. "If you don't mind staying today, you can get a quick tour and run through of everything we do in the lab."

"No, I don't mind at all. That sounds great." She said very proudly.

"Well then, let's get started." Horatio said walking with her to the lab.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan exited the elevator and strolled over to the DNA lab with the bag of vomit in hand, then approached Natalia.

"Hey! While doing my job at the crime scene, I found this in the grass." Ryan said handing her the bag. "It's for you."

"What… what is this?" She opened the sample bag. "Oh, that's gross."

"Yeah, it's vomit. Looks like our killer got a little sick after murdering her." He said.

"Ya I heard about the vic, young too. What's her name?"

"Delisha Timothy. She was only 16 years old. It's sad to see such young girl, go out this way."

"Yeah, she had her whole life ahead of her."

As Natalia ran the DNA through CODIS, Ryan waited patiently just watching as he thought of possible theories.

"Well, looks like we've got a match. A Michael Timothy, 18 years old. Isn't that the last name of your vic?" Natalia said eyeing the CSI suspiciously.

"Ya it is. Let me see that" Ryan took a look at the computer screen and took a look at the picture of Michael Timothy. "That's her older brother, talked to him with the rest of the family. Looks like we need to ask him some more questions." Ryan thanked Natalia and left the room.  
He called up Eric Delko.

"Delko." he answered.

"Hey Eric, it's Ryan. I've got someone for you to pick up. His name's Michael Timothy. I found his vomit near the victim."

"Alright, I'm heading out now."

As Eric left to go pick up the suspect, he looked and saw Celine walking down the hall. He looked at her with a blank stare, she looked so familiar. Celine looked back at him with a familiarized look on her face also. Horatio's words went threw one ear and out the other, as if Celine hadn't heard a thing.

"Ms. Oliver, is everything okay?" He asked noticing she wasn't really listening.

"Pardon?" she said, then suddenly realized what he had asked her and made up a quick lie. "I'm so sorry Lieutenant. I was just looking in your labs. They're amazing." She said.

"Yes they are pretty amazing aren't they?" He asked. "I'm going to have to leave you with our DNA expert Natalia Boa Vista. I have to run. I'll take you right over." He said.

Just as Horatio and Celine headed to the DNA lab, Ryan was walking out. "Mr. Wolfe, is Ms. Boa Vista in the lab?" He asked as he stopped Ryan so suddenly.

"Yeah, she just finished getting the DNA results from some vomit I found at the crime scene. The vomit belongs to her older brother Michael ." He said.

"Did someone bring our suspect in?" Horatio asked.

"Delko just left to go get him now. He should be back with in the hour." Ryan stated. He did a once over Celine and she did the same. Ryan then looked back at Horatio.

"M. Wolfe, this is Celine Oliver. She's going to be in the lab temporarily." Ryan reached his hand out. "Ms. Oliver, this is Ryan Wolfe." Horatio said. Celine gently took Ryan's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you." Celine said smiling still staring into is hazel eyes.

"Hey, the pleasure's all mine." he said returning her smile. They both stayed like that hand in hand, eyes to eyes for what seemed an hour (really only about a minute).

"Well, I'm going to go see if Alexx has anything on the body. I'll see you around." He said taking his hand back.

"Ya. Probably. Alright. Ummm... Ya, Bye" Celine stuttered, nervously smiling.

Celine and Horatio then entered the DNA lab.

"Ms. Boa Vista, I need a favour." Horatio said.

"Anything, what is it?" Natalia asked.

"I have a new member here, temporarily. Her name is Celine Oliver. She'll be working in the lab with you for a while. Please, run her through everything and get her set up." Horatio said.

"Sure thing, Horatio." She said. Horatio left and revealed Celine, who was hidden behind Horatio before he left.

"Well Celine, I guess we should go get you a lab coat." Natalia told Celine (in what seemed an annoying tone to her).

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Almost an hour later, Delko brought in Michael Timothy. Place him on a chair in the interrogation room.

"What am I doing here? You guys are supposed to be looking for my sister's killer." He said with an attitude.

"You're here because we found your vomit near Delisha's body. Can you enlighten me on that?" Eric Delko asked.

"Yeah, there was a party, Delisha wasn't invited but she some how convinced me. After a couple hours both Delisha and I were pretty wasted. I went looking for her and saw her outside talking with some guys. I went over to get her away from that looser and threw up on my way there. So I just went back inside the house. Cleaned myself up and kept partying." Michael explained.

"Do you remember the guy that she was talking to?" Delko asked.

"He was one of the seniors in school. His name is Derek Greene. I used to hang with him, but we fell out." He said.

"Well, I'm going to need Derek's Phone number and address." Delko said handing him a pen and a pad of paper.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As Natalia hastily and unwillingly got Celine familiar with everything, Ryan came back to the lab.

"Hey Natalia, I went back to the crime scene to scope it out one more time. Look at what I found." He said holding a small object in his hand.

"What's that?" Natalia asked glancing back at Celine. At that moment Celine felt a little out of it, not part of the team. _At least not yet_. Celine thought.

"It's a piece of a nail. I'm thinking it might be our vic's." He said.

"Well, let's run it and see what we get." Natalia said.

She continued in a quick, couldn't care less attitude "Celine, I'm assuming you've met Ryan Wolfe already."

"Yes, we've met. Hi again." She said giving him a quirky smile and a finger wave.

"Hi to you to, again." He said with a grin.

"So what are we doing now?" Celine asked.

"Well, we're going to extract some DNA from this finger nail Ryan found," Natalia answered, "So what you're going to do is watch the computer for me, get the results so I can go take my brake." As Natalia was leaving the door, Ryan eyed her suspiciously, wondering what was going on her mind, ditching Celine like that.

"Here I'll help you out," Ryan insisted. "Excuse Natalia, I don't what's going on with her." shaking his head.

"Nah its ok, she's been like that since I've been assigned as her little helper. And thank you... For the help I mean."

Ryan walked over to the computer and Celine was late to move, Ryan's side skidded hers and sent shivers threw her body, rosing her cheeks. But Ryan didn't seem to notice, at least that's what she thought. Ryan got the shivers shooting threw like fireworks.

"Okay, so we just scan the DNA from the nail like this," He touched a button on a machine which activated a light and a sound, which was all that Celine could see and hear because she was so focused on him "then we wait for the computer to tell us our answer." He said standing back, taking his eyes off the screen to study her.

"Okay, I got it. Pretty simple actually." She said.

Celine turned around towards him. They just stood there in an awkward kind of silence for a few minutes. When Ryan spoke up.

"So, are you in school? Or are you finished?" Ryan asked, trying to make conversation while waiting for the results.

"I just graduated from Dade University with majors in Forensics Sciences, in Biology and Quantum Physics. I also have a minor in Psychology." Celine answered

"Oh wow, that's great. I also have majors in Biology and Quantum Physics, I also have a masters in Forensic Sciences and Biochemistry. I went to The University of Boston."

"Wow yourself." she said, sounding very impressed. _He's smart too! _

"So what brings you to the crime lab?" Ryan asked her curiously.

"I've been looking for a job in my major and my professor told me about the Miami Dade Crime Lab and so he set up with this temporary job here, give me the feel for the crime world, putting my learnings to good use I guess," She gave a little giggle "I think this whole place is amazing, the people are great, well most of them anyway," She smiled. "I'd love to have a job like this someday, permanently." She said looking at him and sighing.

"Well, it's definitely an interesting job. It can sometimes get the best of you though . Everybody thinks this job is just, collect evidence and bring in the bad guys, but there's so much more than that."

"Yeah, I know, my mother was a cop. Told me about her day at work all the time and I was always interested for some reason."

"Oh really, where at?"

"Boston Police Department. She was the head of the team."

"Wow, must have been an interesting mother." he smiled and she nodded with a smirk. As they stared at each other deeply for a many seconds, the screen beeped and their results came up.

"Well, I think _we've_ found who the nail belongs to." Ryan said, with emphasis on the word we've, giving it a meaning not mentionable just felt.

"Ya, Ashley Jones. You better go get her explanation."

"I should, shouldn't I? Thank you." Ryan said.

"No, thank you. " Celine giving him a warming smile, sending him butterflies in his stomach. _Ryan get a hold of yourself, you have to concentrate on the case not this amazing girl. _Ryan thought to himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan picked up his suspect to bring her in for questioning.

"So Ashley, how do you know Delisha?" Ryan asked her.

"We go to the same school. I'm her besti. Why, what's this about?" Ashley replied

"Delisha was found dead this morning.''

"Oh my God.'' Tears started to spill down her cheeks. ''I didn't kill her. She was my friend!''

''We found your nail on her body. Can you explain that?"

''Look, I broke a nail yesterday night at a party. Delisha and I we're... dancing a certain way to look older because we were only 16 and the party was mostly for seniors. We had act older. We both got really wasted and we started really getting into the ''dirty dancing'' feel and that's when I snagged my nail on her shirt."

" Did you two ever seperate?"

"Well yeah. My finger started to really bleed, so I went to the bathroom to clean up. When I came back, I went looking for her, I saw her talking to Derek Greene." She said nervously.

''Did you see anything happen between them?''

''Like I said, I was drunk out of my mind - next thing I know, a guy came up to me and asked me to dance. I went with him. Am I in trouble?"

"No, you're not in trouble, at least not with me.'' Ryan said looking over at her parents, who were watching threw the glass windows.'' With your parents though, that might be a different story. You can go, but don't go too far. I might have more questions for you later on." And left her to her parents.

Ryan saw Eric and walked over to him.

"Hey, did you get anything from the brother?" Ryan said anxiously.

"Ya, she was talking to some kid, Derek Greene."

"Well, that's the same kid her best friend saw her with."

''Yeah, well, I've got a few questions to ask him. I'm gonna call Calleigh. Get her to pick him up.''

''Dusquene.'' Calleigh answered her chirping phone.

''Hey Cal, could you do me a big favour?'' Delko asked.

"I'd love to."

''Could you pick up a Derek Greene for me?''

''I sure can. Where abouts?''

''48 Coconut Lane, Palm Island''

''Nice place and I'm about ten minutes away.''

When he hung up with Calleigh, he looked at Ryan. ''Hey, want to get some coffee?''

''Yeah, I could use some.''

They were walking into the elevator. Ryan pressed the 15th floor button and Eric started the conversation.

''Did you see the girl Horatio was walking around the lab with this morning?''

''Ya I met her in the DNA lab - she's temporarily replacing Max I guess.''

''Did you get her name?''

''Yes, its Celine Oliver. Why?''

''Umm... No reason, I guess.'' Eric said. _Celine, it is you._

They reached the the 15th floor and walked towards the brake room. As they opened the door, they saw Celine, sitting legs crossed, reading a file and she never heard them come in. Eric went towards the coffee pot and got some coffee then walked and sat the table looking out a window of an ocean view and started reading some headlines. Ryan was next for some coffee. As he was pouring the coffee, his eyes glanced away towards Celine and studied her. But he forgot about the coffee and his cup was overflowing and the hot coffee ran down the cup and all over his hand and he dropped both the coffee cup and the coffee pot, ruining his T-shirt and pants. Celine heard the crash and splash and ran over to help him... Also giggling the whole time. Eric on the other hand was barking with laughter and Ryan was trying to clean up.

''Are you ok?'' Celine asked Ryan

''Oh ya I'm fine.'' Celine looked up at him in disbelief and continued picking up the bits and pieces all over the floor. Ryan bent over and helped and Eric took care of the coffee everywhere.  
When they were finally done, Eric left to finish some reports, leaving Celine and Ryan alone in the brake room.

''You know what, that burn looks pretty bad, and your a bit dirty. Let's go get you cleaned up'' Celine said, Ryan right on her heels.

They reached the locker room, and Ryan opened his locker and took out a first-aid kit. Celine and Ryan both sat down on the bench and she dug threw the kit looking for some peroxide to clean the burn and then she carefully rubbed some cold water and wrapped his hand with some bandage.

''Hows that feel?'' Celine asked.

''Its feels a whole lot better, thanks.''

''It's no problem, really.'' Celine looked at him overall and noticed his clothes. ''You have extra clothes?''

''Well, I have an extra shirt.'' He reached farther into his locker and took out a duffel bag and laid on the floor. He opened it and took out a pink T-shirt.

''Only real men wear pink right?'' Celine asked

''You got it girl.''

Ryan took off his coffee stained shirt revealing to Celine his bare arms, chest and hips. _So muscular and tanned. So perfect_. Celine thought. It took all of Celine's will power to stop her from pushing him against the locker and caressing his chest, touching his body.  
She snapped out of her say dreams when Ryan placed his pink shirt over his body. Disappointing Celine, a bit.

''Thank you, again.'' Ryan told her. Celine stood up and faced him. Their eyes locked and they just stood there for what felt like an eternity to them. But suddenly Celine's phone went off and she answered it.

''Oliver.''

''Hey Celine, you were supposed to be working about 45 minutes ago. What the hell are you doing?''

''I know Natalia, I'm sorry. I'll be right there. I just lost track of time.'' With out realizing it, Celine accidentally pressed the speaker button on her cell and Natalia's voice was heard by Ryan also.

''Well could you hurry, I have plans tonight and if I have to babysit you because your not done your work, I swear, working here, for you, won't be too pleasant.''

Ryan immediatly took the phone in hand and spoke for Celine.

''Natalia, it's my fault she's late, if she doesn't finish before the end of the shift, I'll do her work with her. Now leave her alone.'' Celine looked at him shockingly. Ryan gave Celine back her phone and Celine turned it off speaker and heard Natalia talking to her.

''Look, I just get your ass over here and finish up. I mean why keep hard working Ryan here after shift; to do your work? That sounds extremely selfish.''

''I'll be right over.'' Celine said hanging up. She looked up to meet Ryan's eyes and gave him a week smile.

''Thanks for standing up for me. No ones done that before, well, for me.''

''I owed you.''

''Well, were even I guess.''

''Well you know, what I did for you is bigger then what you did for me.'' Ryan told her.

''Oh yeah. Why is that?''

''Cause Natalia is nut job,'' He winked at her '' I saved you.''

''My knight in shining armor!'' Celine gave him a grin.

''Well your knight wants to show you something. After shift I mean.''

''Well this princess isn't sure if she'll be done her work after shift.''

''Don't worry, I'll make sure you are.'' Ryan said teasingly. Celine gave him a finger wave and left.

Pushing the button for the elevator, Celine turned and admired the corridors, and thought about what Ryan said. _I wonder what he wants to show me. _  
Eric scared her when he touched her shoulder, turning her around.

''Hey, Celine.''

''How do you know my name?'' Celine said trying not remember him.

''You don't remember me?''

''You look familiar. I can't remember your name...'' She stared at her feet, she hated lying.

''Does Delko ring a bell?''

''ERIC?! Eric Delko?'' She said, trying to make it look like she forgot.

''Ya. Haven't see you in while'' He gave her a warming smile.

''Eric...'' She hugged him and they stared into each others eyes.

''Its been a while, hasn't it.''

''Its been... 11 years.'' Celine sighed ''Eric, I should have never done what I had.'' Celine started to remember what she had done to him that one summer.

**FLASHBACK**

_They left the first week of summer vacation. Celine and her family were headed to Miami, for they're annual cottaging weekend, away from Boston and the cooler weather. They arrived a day and a half later at their cottage on Harbour Point, Key Biscayne. Celine was a swimming champ threw school, and most of her life. Everyone called her a fish. SO the first thing she would do when arriving at her cottage was unpack her stuff, get her diving suite on, and go snorkeling in calm, colorful ocean. Fish would gather around her, and she would swim with them over choral reefs and white sand. There was a big rock, called Grande Lanzado Rock and it was about a hundred and fifty feet form the beach. The top of the rock was completely out of the water which is where Celine sat once she got there. She would rest up, then swim back. But since Celine had gotten to the cottage fairly late, she decided to swim out onto the rock and stay a bit longer to watch the sunset.  
A few minutes before the sun was setting, someone swam up to the rock and spoke._

_''I'm not to late am I?'' Which made Celine turn around and see a muscular, mocha colored skinned young man pull himself out of the water onto the rock.  
Once he got out, he sat beside Celine, and glanced over to her and she did the same. He was wearing a pair of red with white Hibiscus flower patterned swim trunks and his skin was glistening cause of the water and glowing from the sun._

_''Right on time.'' Celine told him. She came to the conclusion that he must have been 20 maybe 21 years old, only a couple years older then herself._

_''Hi, I'm Eric... Delko'' Eric took his hand away from his side and opened his hand to the girl._

_''Oliver Celine, I mean, Celine Oliver'' She smiled, and started to blush. She placed her hand in his large hand. Eric pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it ever so gently while keeping his eyes on hers. He then placed her hand back and smiled and turned to face the horizon, now full of beautiful shades of pink, orange and yellow and purple. But Celine stayed studying him. _Such a gentleman and so handsome._She thought to herself. She then turned to watch the sunset. And every once and a while she would look back to see him glancing at her._

_''It's so beautiful.''_

_''Is it your first time here?'' Eric asked her._

_''No, my parents bought our cottage,'' Celine pointed towards a huge house with giant windows and a peach colored paint and white trimming. ''when I was 4, it was our get away. We've been going every summer since then.''_

_''That's your cottage?''_

_''Ya, I live in Boston. We like to get away from the ordinary. What about you, I've never seen you around here.''_

_''My parents moved to a house around the corner on the island. You can't see the sunset from there and this is the best place to go.''_

_''How old are you?''_

_''21, what about you?''_

_''18. I just graduated and I'm glad. Not that I don't like high school, it's just I want to start life, you know.''_

_''Ya I'm in University now. It's great. I almost like it more then my highschool years. Where are you going?_

_''I don't know, I think I'm going to apply for a whole bunch and go to one i like best. I want to take a break from school. What career are you aiming for?''_

_''I'm thinking working for the Miami Police Department, Crime Lab, CSI.''_

_''Really? Wow that's... That's really amazing.''_

_''What about you?''_

_''Well, my mother is a cop, my dad is a PI, I was kind of thinking of also becoming a cop. One of my teachers told me all about Crime Scene Investigation and it looks very interresting. But nothing is for certain.''_

_They continued talking about themselves for over an hour, telling stories about thwn they were younger and about stories they want to happen. But it got dark fast and Celine hated swimming in the dark._

_''Its getting dark. I should go.'' Celine said shaking._

_''Wait, why do you have to go?''_

_''Honestly; I hate swimming in the dark. Its scares me. You can't always see what your swimming with.''_

_''I'll be right beside you.'' Eric said and gave her a trustworthy smile. Celine nodded her head and dove into the water and Eric did the same. Eric close by, almost touching her would watch her swim gracefully threw the clear water. He could tell she was scared , but he could also tell that she trusted him to keep her safe and that's what he did all the way to the beach. They both went to their towels and laid down, staring at the stars shining brightly against the navy sky. After an hour of small talk and star gazing, Celine sat up._

_''I have to go. My parents and I are playing poker like we always do. You drove over right, cause if you didn't I can bring you back home because that's a long walk.'' Celine said._

_''I drove, don't worry about it,'' He stood up and grabbed his things. Celine did the same and started towards some stairs that Eric guessed lead to her cottage. ''Celine?'' Celine did a full circle and walked back towards him._

_''Yeah?''_

_''Goodnight.'' Eric took her hand and kissed it once more. ''It was a pleasure to meet you. Will I see you again tomorrow night?'' Celine thought about it for a second then sighed._

_''Of course.Two weeks from now on friday night, I'm going to South Beach. There's going ot be a beach party. Your welcome to come.''_

_''Well, maybe I will.'' her hand still in his, slipped away as she walked towards the stairs. He noticed she was swaying her hips in long sways, which made him smile._

_Two weeks went by fast and they had met up more then ten times in the past two weeks. But it was now Friday night and Eric was getting ready. He took a shower, styled the little hair he had and sprayed a woosh of cologne. Very expensive cologne he only used for special occasions... or a special person. He put on a pair of tanned khaki shorts and a pale pink dress shirt, with three-quarter sleeves and unbuttoned colar. He grabbed the rose he picked up earlier in the day, his keys and wallet, then out the door. He walked to his truck, GMC Sierra Denali latest model, black with tanned leather. He started the engine and drove to South Beach. He saw the big fir eon the beach and the crowd. He got out of the truck down the beach. The crowd was small enough that he would be able to find Celine in less then thirty minutes. But it had been two hours and she was no where to be found. He got worried and started talking ot some people, ask if they knew or saw her. He ran into one girl and she was one of Celine's clossest friends down in Miami. She was a dirty blond, blue eyed, tall model type, tanned and having a blast dancing with friends and some guys._

_''Do you know Celine?'' Eric asked her._

_''Yes, I'm her friend. Nikki.''_

_''Is she here?'' _

_''Celine left. This morning, back to Boston.''_

_Eric stared at her for a minute then ran back to his truck. He started it up and drove back to Key Biscayne. He went up to her number and didn't see a car in the drive way, no lights on in the house. But he rang the doorbell to make sure. No one answered. He plopped down on the porch and sat there for a couple hours thinking about her. _Why the hell did she blow me off. What did I do. Is it me?

**FLASHBACK OVER**

''You shouldn't have, at least not the way you did. A phone call or a note would have been appreciated a lot more then nothing. I looked like an idiot at that party. Not to mention I blamed myself.'' Eric said.

''I know, I'm sorry.'' It was silent when the doors to the elevator opened and Celine stepped in and left Eric standing there watching her.

''Will you meet me in the locker room an hour before shift is over?''

''Sure.'' Celine replied, smiling to his serious gaze, trying to cheer him up.

Riding in the elevator gave Celine time to think about Eric. She felt terrible for what she had done._ I have to tell him why i did it, it would be awful to not tell him. But I might look like a fool. _The elevator chimed and the doors opened and Celine stepped out. She walked down the busy corridors all the way to the DNA lab.  
When she walked in, she saw Natalia was working and decided not to bug her. She put on her lab coat and looked at the clock. It was one o'clock and Eric wanted to meet her an hour before shift was over which was 4 o'clock. Then she was supposed to meet Ryan at 5.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan was sitting himself across from Derek Greene when Eric walked in the room looking pissed. He slammed the door behind him and roughly sat in his chair with a very serious face.

''Let's get this over with'' Eric told Ryan.

''Alright, Derek, we have two witnesses that place you with Delisha before she died.'' Ryan tells the boy.

''Yeah, I was. I went outside to cool off from the dancing. I see this wasted chick walk out. She was hot, so I walked over, tempted her and we walked over a tree. We made out. I had plans of my own. And then, this guy shows up, pulls me away from her and tells me to get lost. I said to him: She's 18, she's an adult. She can make her own choices. Then the guy tells me she's only 16 and I backed away. Said I didn't know and left. That's it. I didn't kill her.''

''Do you know who the guy is?''

''It was dark, hard to tell. He looked a lot like a teacher at school. But I'm not sure.''

''What teacher?'' Eric asked.

''My math teacher. Fourth period. M. Yuming. I only hang out with my class. I didn't know she was under aged, the party was only meant for seniors.''

''We know. Your going to be put in a holding cell till we prove your story.'' Ryan nodded to an officer in the room ''Please''.

Derek was brought to the holding cell across the hall.

''We're going from person to person. If they keep this up, were going to be interrogating all Miami.'' Eric said. He glanced at the time on his phone.

''Ryan, could you go pick up the teacher, I have something I need to do.''

''Ya sure. I'll call you when he's in.''

''Thanks man.'' With that, Ryan left and headed out to the hummer and left for Miami Beach Senior High School. Eric on the other hand stayed in the lab and headed to the locker room. Celine was supposed to meet him there for four o'clock. it was five to and he saw Celine sitting on the bench, head in hands. He walked slowly towards her and she stayed like so. He sat down next to her and she didn't. Celine recognized that smell. The cologne Eric wore the first time they met. She lifted her head up from her hands and looked into Eric's chocolate eyes.

''So, what do you want to talk about?'' Celine asked.

''Why?''

'' 'Why?' what?''

''Celine you know what.''

''Ok. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Its just...'' Celine hesitated a bit, but continued ''I was scared. I've never felt for some one like i felt for you. I didn't know what to do. I was confused. I thought you couldn't be real, you were too perfect. You were so nice, and you had a future to look forward too. You just...You made me feel so special.'' Celine had tears rolling down her cheeks ever so softly. Eric grabbed her hands with his and held them.

''Then why did you leave?''

''I didn't know if you felt that for me. If you would have rejected me, I..I would never be the same. It would hurt me so badly.''

''Celine,'' Eric sighed. ''I'm sorry too.''

''What? Why?''

''Well, maybe I should have said something. Celine you were just as perfect. You were beautiful, don't get me wrong you still are, '' When he said that, Celine gave a little giggle which made Eric smile. ''you were into things that I was too; swimming especially. Why do you think I swam with you almost everyday? I enjoyed it. A lot. Celine you were amazing to be with. I'm just sorry you or I hadn't said anything.''

''What do you think would have happened? If I had stayed?''

''Well, I really don't know. But we can try and find out.'' Eric looked into her eyes deeply, but Celine turned away.

''I'm sorry Eric. That wouldn't be fair to you. I hurt you once, I don't deserve you once more. I blew my chance.'' Celine stood up. She just stood there, staring at her feet, regretting what she said. She stayed like that for a couple minutes. She suddenly felt a body pressing against her back, long, muscular arms wrapping around stomach and a head laying gently on her shoulder.

''I forgive you. You may have left me then, but your not leaving me now. Not again.'' Eric wispered in her ears. Celine smiled to his words and turned her body around. She leaned into him, pushing herself as high as she could. _Man he's tall_, she thought. they're heads getting closer slowly. Celine's cell went off and scared her. She released Eric and un clipped her phone from her belt. The alarm was going off because her shift was over. Celine saw the time. 5:01 P.M.

''Ryan.'' Celine said.

''What about him?'' Eric asked.

''Eric, he's taking me some place.''

''Where?''

''I don't know, something to do with work, I guess. I have to get ready.'' She was fiddling threw her locker while talking and Eric gently turned her around.

''Tonight. Meet me at Key Biscayne Marina. Nine o'clock, alright?'' She starred at him. She remember what happened at the Marina one night. Eric had surprised her and brought his scuba diving gear and they went scuba diving at night, for over two hours. It was the most amazing water experience she had ever had. And Eric was right there for her, guiding her threw the dark blue waters. She smiled and nodded.  
Eric walked away with his things and headed out of the locker room and down the hall, passing Ryan.

''So, did you get anything out of the teacher?'' Eric asked.

''Ya. A confession. Said that the girl was pissed at him. He said that she was running from him, towards the sidewalk and she tripped on her heels and hit her head against a car.'' Ryan sighed. ''I checked out the car and and there was blood. He was telling the truth. I don't know what the charges are against him. It's definitely not homicide.''

''Slap on the wrist I guess.''

''Ya probably. See you tomorrow!''

''Ya, bye.'' and Eric headed out.

Ryan walked towards the locker room and to his locker. He grabbed his stuff and noticed Celine.

''So your work is all done right?'' Ryan asked

''Yup, I worked extra hard. Natalia was too busy talking to some guy from the night shift to boss me or add extra work. Lucky me'' Celine gave Ryan a grin.

''Alright, you ready?'' Celine nodded and he lead her to his car. He had a black Toyota FJ Cruiser. Looked brand new and sparkling clean. The inside was even more fasinating. It was all high end leather tanned leather, all the upgrades and full of high-tech gadgets. Celine found it suited Ryan. A 'can handle anything' car and in style, just like the department issued Hummers.

He oppened the door for her and she got in. he left to the other side and started up the car. They drove on many roads with little conversation.

''So, are you gonna tell me where your bringing me?'' Celine asked.

''Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.''

''I can still act surprised.''

''You would wouldn't you.''

''If I guess it, would you tell me?''

''Maybe''

''Alright well, does it have to do with me or its just a great place you know?''

''Both.''

''Alright. Does it have to do with the lab?''

''Not even close.''

''Does it involve dinner, cause I'm hungry.''

''Dinner never even crossed my mind. Oops.''

''WHAT?! How could you plan something with out dinner, I just got off work and thanks to you I didn't get to eat lunch because of your little accident and now-'' Ryan interrupted her right when it was possible.

''Celine, I was joking. Yes involves dinner.''

''Oh, sorry.'' She gave him an apologetic look.

''Just look out your window when we get on that bridge.'' Ryan said pointing at a bridge that passes over the Miami river from Bell Meade Blvd to Bell Meade Island Dr. on Bell Meade Island. Celine stopped and starred at the sparkling water. The sun was about three hours away from sunset and the water was clear blue.

''Beautiful'' Ryan said glancing over at Celine. Celine knew what he meant, not the water, me! She blushed a rosy pink.

''Oh stop it. I'm a bit more bashful then most people.''

''I know, but its cute.'' He gave her a bright, picture perfect, smile.

Ryan took a right and they went down a dirt road to a driveway that went threw a white, wood fence and into a field of perfectly cut, green grass. There was a white gate blocking them from continuing. Ryan pulled up to a screen with a speaker. He gave them his name and the gate opened. As the gate was opening, it revealed more driveway and a large, english styled ranch. Great big red barn with a white trim, that looked the size of a football field. Ryan drove the car in front of the big barn doors. He turned the car and got out. Celine sat in the her seat, bottom jaw down to her feet. She was so astonished, so amazed at what Ryan did. Ryan stood in front of the car looking at her and yelling.

''You gonna come out or what?'' Ryan asked. Celine got out and ran to the big red doors like a little kid ran for an ice cream truck. Ryan finally caught up with her and he opened the doors. The doors revealed a very large corridor that was at least fifty feet wide. On the left side of the the corridor were maybe fifty stalls down. Each one filled with beautiful horses. Celine walked down all the stalls and greeted every horses. She passed a couple of tack rooms on the right of the corridor and some wash stalls, grooming and saddling rooms and a couple of stalls for sick or pregnant horses. She walked back towards Ryan but when a few feet away she ran and hugged him. Her head was in his chest and she was talking to him like that.

''Celine, I can't understand a word your saying'' Ryan said laughing.

''I said thank you so ever much.'' Celine looked up into his eyes and she leaned in to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She kissed him pasisonatly when her tongue asked entrance to his mouth and he accepted. Celine's tongue roamed his mouth then Ryan deepened the kiss. He lifted her in his arms and she happily floated to him. Ryan was carrying her when he found a wall and pinned her to it. They heard a horse nay and kick the door. They stopped what they were doing and Celine laughed.

''What's so funny?''

''We have an encore.'' said, smiling sheepishly.

''You think we should give them what they want?'' Ryan ask. He still had his arms wrapped around her hips and she still had her arms kissing his neck and hand tugging on his ears.

''I think we should ride.'' The same horse nayed a second time an kicked the door once more.

''I think he's jealous of me.'' Ryan stated.

''Really?''

''Of course, I'm with the prettiest girl. Brightest star in the sky. Redest Rose in the bush-'' next thing he knew her lips were against his for a while.

''I get it.'' Celine said.

A minute later, a man. Scruffy, short, wearing barn clothes covered in who knows what shows up and sees them.

''No doing what ever your up to in this barn. You know better Ryan!'' The man told us.

''Sorry Ed, We were just waiting for you.'' Ryan pulled Celine over to Ed by hand.

''Celine, this is Ed.'' Ryan said pointing out Ed. ''He's going to be choosing the horses, taking care of them, saddling them and then let us out, then do the same when were done.''

''It's nice to meet you darlin'.'' Ed said to Celine.

''Same.''

''Well Ryan I'm gonna get the horses ready, would you get the brushes please.'' Edd ordered Ryan.

''Alright.'' Celine followed Ryan to the tack room way down the corridor and he handed her two brushes.

''Ryan, you never mentioned that you ride.'' Celine said.

''It was a surprise.''

''A damn good one.'' Celine's face turned confused. ''How do you know Ed and this place?''

''I've known Ed all my life. My dad bought this ranch a while back, when I was just a child. After so many years, he couldn't handle the payment so he sold it to his friend: Ed. Anyway, when I moved to Miami, I needed a pass time to keep me busy. I remember the ranch and would come down here and ride. Ed taught me everything I know about riding.''

''Wow. That's great.''

''Ryan?!'' Ed yelled to the two talking in the the tack room. ''Don't be foolin' round in there, ya'll got that?''

''We're not Ed, don't worry'' Ryan replied.

''Then get ya'll butts out here!''

Ryan and Celine joined Ed once more. They brushed their horses and Ed saddled them up. They got up on the horses and Ed opened the doors to the back of the barn. Ryan was leading and Celine just followed. Ryan was riding a paint horse, it was white with black spots and his name was Gunner. Celine was riding a full out black horse with a stripe that went from the horses forehead, between the eyes and to the nose and her name was Casey. Once they exited the barn Celine examined what she saw: there was a field on the left and a rink and pasture on the right. But straight threw the middle was a path that lead into some woods. Thats where they were headed.  
They went threw trees and revines. The went up and down hills when Celine saw some light up a head. They trotted towards the light and they appeared on a beach.

''Ryan, is this part of the property?''

''Yeah. Nice eh?''

''Its gorgeous.''

''My dad hadn't own this, in fact back then, no one owned or knew about it. But when Ed made up the trail he ran into it and decided to claim it his own.''

''Wow, its amazing.''

''It's all for you.'' Ryan said smiling at her lovingly.

''Ryan that's so sweet.'' Celine slid off her horse and walked over to the water, horse in hand. Ryan did the same and joined her.

He held her close to him and and she rested her head on his shoulder. Her head fell right into place, like a puzzle piece being placed in the right spot. They stayed like that for over a half hour when Celine noticed the sun was getting lower to the water.

''Do you have the time?''

''Ya its seven thirty.''

''We have to go. I'm meeting a friend at nine o'clock at Key Biscayne Marina.''

''Well get on your horse and lets move. You up to a run?''

''Always.''

They jumped back on they're horses backs and ran their horses along the beach to the trail. They ran threw the trail in record time and got back to the barn. Edd was surprised to see them already.

''What are you twos doin' here so soon?''

''Places to go.'' Ryan said.

''People to meet.'' Celine finished

''Ed do you mind doing the rest? Were in a rush.'' Ryan asked.

''Ugh, fine... You owe me kid.''

''I promise.'' Ryan replied. Ryan was pulling her towards the car.

''I'll be back too!'' Celine yelled to him when they were running when Ryan stop so suddenly.

''What?'' Ryan asked.

''I said I'll be back.'' Ryan smiled.

''Good. I can't wait.'' Ryan kissed her and pulled towards the car once more.

They got in the car and saw the time. They had one hour to get there. Key Biscayne was quite far away but Ryan tried hard to get here there. They crossed the bridge once more and down some many roads and finally got to the marina just in time, in fact five minutes early.

''Oh shit, we were in such a rush, I forgot about dinner''

'''Ryan, I had a blast. Hunger left me the minute I saw the barn.'' Celine told the guy sitting next to her.

''I'm glad I brought you.''

''Am I invited back? You know I did promise Ed I would be back.''

''You did, didn't you. Alright, tell you what, you kiss me one last time and I'll bring you back.''

''Your pushing it Wolfe.'' He grinned and she smiled back. Celine leaned over towards him and kissed him so deeply, she didn't want to brake it to breath, but she really needed to breath, so she broke the wonderful kiss and licked her lips. She looked into his eyes.

''Goodnight Ryan.''

''Goodnight Celine,'' Celine exited the car and started walking towards the marina and walking do the west dock. ''Goodnight...'' Ryan the left. His lips still tingling after that amazing kiss.

Celine was walking down the dock and saw a bunch of candles leading her to the end of the dock - just like a trail of bread crumbs.

''I'm not gonna get eaten by a witch am I?'' Celine said, not seeing anyone but knowing who was waiting for her.

''Depends, you want to?''

''And miss this wonderful surprise? Absolutely not.''

She felt heat around her back and lips caressing her neck. She swiveled around and was chest to chest and hips to hips with Eric. She smiled at him and he returned it.

''You ready for that surprise?''

''Well, if it involves you and me. I'm ready.'' she said placing kiss on his lips. He took her hand and lead her to a yatch. It was called El Barco de Amor.

''What does that mean, the name of your boat?'' Celine asked Eric.

''The Love Boat.''

''Very slick.'' she said teasingly.

He helped her board the boat and led her to the captains quarters. There were to leather seats; one for the driver and one for a passenger.

''Madame, take a seet.''

''Well thank you, Monsieur.'' Celine curtsied. Eric gave a smile.

''Smart Ass.'' Celine giggled a bit then sat.

Eric started up the boat and they drove off. They were driving when Celine recognized the spot they were headed for. It was the spot they first met on. The big rock; Grande Lanzado Rock.

''Eric...'' Celine was out of words. Eric smiled at her and took her hand in his.

''Just in time for the sunset.''

''Oh, Eric.'' Eric hopped off the boat and help Celine on to the rock. They sat on it, Eric cradling Celine the whole time. They didn't move.

''Eric, it's beautiful.''

''Just like it was eleven years ago.''

Celine was now sitting up on his laps, back against chest. Celine tilted her head back and looked up at Eric. He noticed and immediately turned his attention back to her. He put this head down and kissed her upside down. Deeply. Sparks were going off in both their bodies. They both knew each other felt it and they continued. Eric laid her down on the rock, he covered her and kept kissing her. An hour past and they were still the way they started.

''Eric, thank you.''

''For what?''

''For another chance.''

''It was damn worth it.'' He smiled and pulled her to a sitting position. She smiled at him and stood up.

''Time to go'' Eric asked.

''Ya, we have work tomorrow.''

''Alright, get in the love boat.'' Eric said jokingly.

''Eric?''

''Yeah'' Eric responded as he mounted her back into the boat.

''Your'e my ride home.''

''And?''

''Just letting you know. I'm gonna go lie down over there, on that comfy looking couch...'' Celine rambled on and fell a sleep.

**There it is and still more to come, hope you like it. Leave a comment for us3**


	2. What to do?

"To Many Fairy Tale Endings..." Chapter 2

_''Eric, thank you.''_

_''For what?''_

_''For another chance.''_

_''It was damn worth it.'' He smiled and pulled her to a sitting position. She smiled at him and stood up._

_''Time to go'' Eric asked._

_''Yeah, we have work tomorrow.''_

_''Alright, get in the love boat.'' Eric said jokingly._

_''Eric?''_

_''Yeah'' Eric responded as he mounted her back into the boat._

_''Your'e my ride home.''_

_''And?''_

_''Just letting you know. I'm gonna go lie down over there, on that comfy looking couch...'' Celine yawned and fell a sleep._

Celine woke up to the morning sun shining threw her window. It was seven in the morning and Celine felt great, not tired at all. She headed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and cleaned her face. She took a quick shower and got dressed in a orange blouse with the two top buttons undone tucked into pair white slacks and rounded toe, white heels. She walked into her kitchen and smelled coffee brewing. She didn't remeber turning on the coffee pit that morning or popping toast in the toaster. She looked around her kitchen confused at what she saw and smelled.

''What the hell is going on?!''

''I thought you would want some.'' The voices scared her and she turned around to face him.

''Why do you always do that?'' she said more of a statement then a questions.

''Because I love sound you make when it scares you.'' The man smirked. ''Its cutest damn squeel I've ever heard.''

''Eric Carlos Delko! I swear, your gonna have a fork stuck in your forehead next time you scare me.''

''What if were not in the kitchen?''

''ERIC!'' she said chassing him around the kitchenette island with a bottle of water. They both laughed and Celine finally cornered him and soaked him in water.

''Oh your gonna get it, Oliver!'' Eric ran to the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and ran after her. He chased her to where he got soaked with water and she slipped and fell to the ground right on her back. Eric ran to her and knelt down to her. He saw the smile she was trying to hold and they both burst out laughing. Eric leaned over her and kissed her, when she felt wet near her hips.

''Eric, could you move for a second.'' And thats when they both noticed that Eric forgot to put the cap back on the bottle and it poored al over her when he leaned over.

''Great now we noth have to change.'' Celine said trying stand up but Eric was all over her, kissing the nap of her colarbone. So she laid back down and enjoyed his company. The Radio suddenly started playing their song. The one that played the night they had a fire on the beach and declared it their song.

_She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen_

''Eric, listen.''

''Yeah, it's our song.''

''It most definatly is.'' And Celine continued kissing him.

_First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything  
What could a guy like me ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be, why should I even bother?_

Eric stopped kissing her and started singing with the song

_'' 'She calls to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal  
'Cause somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen' '' _Eric sang to her and she smiled back at him. And Eric kept on singing.

_'' 'Cause she's so high  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high, high above me' '' _

''Eric, you might not have the nicest voice in the world, but that sounded so great.'' And she kissed him. Celine and Eric's cell's went off at the same time and they read their text messages : **please report to my office, H.**

They knew exactly why Horatio wanted to talk them, they were an hour late for work. They changed their dripping wet clothes. Eric changed into a pair of white slacks cand a orange cotton shirt and added a white leather jacket. Celine changed into a pair of jean capris, a formal black and white plaid tube top and a gold, pin striped, white suit jacket. She added big gold hoop earing and black, open toe heels. They got into their cars and drove to the lab. they met in the elevator and pressed the button.

''Eric, we can't tell Horatio whats going on; it's against the policy what were doing.''

''I know, I know.''

''Well what do we do?''

''Tell him we don't have an excuse and that we won't do it again... I guess.''

''Alright. We're going to have to make it work.''

They exited the elevator on the right floor and walked down the corridors to Horatio's office. Eric stepped foward and knocked on the door. Horatio signaled them to enter and to sit down. They both sat in chairs beside each other.

''You two are late, infact your an hour and a half late. Am I correct?'' Horatio asked them and they both nodded.

''Well, why is that?'' Eric looked back at Celine and she smiled.

''Horatio, we have no explination.''

''Well, if this happens again, I'm going to have to update Rick on whats going on and he's going to have to make some changes. And you two might not like it.''

''Understood.'' Eric said and Celine nodded.

They both exited Horatio's office and walked back to their post; Celine to DNA and Eric in the brake room. Celine had made it infront on the lab, but stoped. _What's Natalia going to say? What if she gives me extra paper work. Wait, I'm not afraid of her, if I get more work it's because I did npt respect the rules and not because Natalia is too lazy to do it herself._ Celine thought. Celine put her hand in the door and pulled it open. She closed her eyes and took a step into the room. Celine opened her eyes in suprise; no Natalia yelling or talking to her. In fact there was no Natalia at all. But there was a note on Celine stack of paper work. Natalia may be gone but she still got extra work. She picked up the note and read it.

_Celine,  
I'm leaving. I'm joining the night shift.  
I'm not a partner type person, especially if my partner is you.  
Anyway, I'm telling Horatio around lunch time, but I'm coming to pick up my stuff tomorrow.  
The night shift lab is on another floor.  
Oh and I gave you my paper work to do.  
Bye now,  
Natalia.  
PS Good luck, NOT!_

''Well, thanks Natalia. It's really, really short notice but I can handle. NOT.'' Celine said to herself.

''Who are you talking to?'' Celine jumped at the voice coming from the door way into the room. Eric was leaning against the side of the door, watching Celine smiling.

''Eric! Stop it!'' She said, trying to keep her face serious. But Eric knew how to make it a smile.

''I don't see a fork near by?''

''Are you sure?'' She smiled. ''What's up?''

''Well, I'm trying to find Ryan; he's got the case file and I need to read it. What about yourself?''

''Well I'm your full DNA tech. Natalia quit and joined the night shift.''

''What are you talking about?''

''Yeah, she's letting Horatio know at noon.'' Celine passed to note over to Eric. ''Oh, and she's picking up her stuff tomorrow, the night shift's DNA lab is on another floor.''

''Did you tell Horatio?''

''No, she wrote on the note that she's going to tell him.''

''I know but we need a DNA analist to replace her for the cases being worked on today.''

''Well, should I go tell him?''

''Yes, go!''

''But I-''

''Just go!'' with that Celine left and headed towards Horatio's office. After this morning's accident she didn't feel up to talking to the man giving her warnings. _It's for the team, for Ryan... for Eric. _She knocked on the doorand Horatio asked her to sit down.

''So, what brings you here, Ms Oliver?''

''Horatio...Umm... It's that...''' Celine took out the note from her pocket and handed it over to Horatio. Horatio too it and read it. ''Natalia quit.''

''Is that the reason? You know she is one of our top DNA analist.''

''I know. I'll go pack my things. There isn't much so it won't take me long.'' Celine stood up and headed for the door.

''Celine, I would like you to stay, permanently.''

''What?'' Celine turned back to face Horatio and saw the honesty in his eyes, he was asking her if she wanted to join the team. ''Oh, I would be honored to. Does that mean I start today?''

''Would that be an inconvenience?''

''No, of course not.''

''Alright, the lab is all yours.''

''Wow, thank you Horatio. You won't regret it!'' said walking quickly down the hall to **her** lab.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan was no where to be found so Eric decided to just call him.

''Wolfe.''

''Wolfe, where are you?''

''Eric? Oh, I'm down at the crime scene.''

''Well where is it? I need to work.''

''I was put on this case alone. Horatio said you had some diving to do.''

''Great. Thanks.'' Eric hung up and went back to Horatio's office. He go there and knocked on the door waiting for Horatio's approval.

''Horatio, you never told me I had some diving to do.''

''It must have slipped my mind. Here are the cases,'' Horatio gave him a couple of folders and he read over them. ''They are pretty big cases, you might need to get a partner to do these.''

''I have someone in mind.''

''Well, who ever you chose is none of my concern. You've been on the dive team and I'm pretty sure anyone there is willing to go with you.''

''I was thinking more of someone in the lab.''

''Who?''

''Celine. Horatio, she has dive experience and maybe getting her out of the lab will prove something else.''

''I don't know Eric, she has many DNA cases to handle. Unless you can find someone short notice.''

''I'll let you know Horatio.'' Eric left Horatio's office and went over to the DNA lab. once there he pulled out his cellphone and called a friend. As Eric enterred the room Celine said Hi then tocied he was on the phone and just watched him.

''Grutelli''

''Hey Al. How is night shift?'' Eric said into his phone.

''Well Natalia is trying to replace me. Apparently when you turn sixty-five you have to retire.''

''I heard that too, well I have a job for you. Its not permanent but its a days work, Natalia free!''

''Well, I guess that sounds nice. What do I have to do?''

''Can you make it to the lab as soon as possible. Theres a load of paperwork just for you.''

''Great, I can't wait. I'll call you once I get to the lab.''

''Thanks man.'' Eric hung up and took Celine's hand and pulled her to the elevator. As he was walking he called Horatio.

''H, it's all set up. Al's coming in, Natalia is trying to replace him, he's retiring now and doesn't want to. He's a great guy and a terrific analist.''

''Alright. Well done Eric. Celine can join you.''

''Thanks.'' Eric hung up and entered the elevator and pulled Celine in with him.

''Eric what's going on?''

''I have a suprise.''

''Not another one.''

''No your gonna love this one too. Trust me.'' He leaned her againts a wall and kissed her neck to her jaw line and followed threw to her lips. She moaned hapilly.

''Eric. The elevator doors are open.

''Shit!''

''There's no one there.''

''Good! Come on.'' He took her hand and pulled to the locker room.

''I need you to bring your phone, wallet and badge.''

''I already got it.''

''Yeah, well I don't.'' Eric smiled at her.

Eric lead her to one of the deparment's Hummer's and told her to get in.

''Eric, where are we going?''

''You'll see when we get there.'' Celine looked out the window and Eric made some phone calls. About a half hour later, they were on Nikki beach. There were two police boats in the water and some cops on the beach and in the boat. Eric told Celine to get out and follow him.

''Eric, what's going on?'' Celine asked him nervously.

''Celine I decided to get you out of the lab. I have a couple of under water searches I have to do and I need some help.'' Eric took both her hands and gave them a squeeze. ''Will you dive with me?''

''Eric,'' Celine smiled at him. ''Yes, I'll dive with you.'' Celine giggled and followed Eric over to one of the boats.

''Hey, Eric.'' One of the officers said.

''Hey, Daniel. This is Celine, she's is going ot be diving with me.''

''Well we got plenty of suits.'' Daniel told Celine. ''Do you have any dive experience?''

''Yup.''

''Who was I kidding, if you know Eric, you can dive. Come on over and let's get you two suited up.''

The officer brought them bellow deck and gave them a swim suit each. Eric changed into his then Celine. They went back to the deck and geared up. When they finished Celine and Eic were sitting on the edge of the boat. Eric quickly checked Celine equipment to make sure everything was fine.

''Eric, don't worry. If anything happens, I know you'll be there.'' Celine gave him a peck on the cheak and they both put there mask on and fell in.  
Celine looked around the beautiful ocean. She hadn't done this since the last time she saw Eric eleven years ago. Eric was smiling to himself. Celine looked extremely happy in his eyes. This was not only his domain but now hers and he loved sharnig it with her. He watched her glide threw the water enjoying herself. They searched the bottom of the ocean for the amount of time worth of oxygen in there tanks. after about two hours. They resurfaced and mounted on the boat. They put down there evidence and look off they're equipment, except fo the suits.

''So what did you find?'' Daniel asked the two divers.

''We found a two guns.'' Eric said.

''A shoe and a bikini.'' Celine added.

''How was the dive?'' when Daniel asked them, Celine had a big smiled plastered on her face.

''It was extremly boring.'' Celine said.

''Yeah, nothing exciting.'' Eric said.

''Well, I guess we can bring you to the next beach.'' Daniel insisted.

''No, it's ok. We'll drive.'' They grabbed there clothes and headed for the Hummer. They go in and drove to the next beach.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan was processing a whole house. A father, M. Watson, was found dead by his sixteen year old twins. Alice and Broady. They called the police right away and said they touched nothing, which makes some what of Ryan's job a bit easier. Alexx said at first glance, he was stabbed in his chest which punctured his lung and he stopped breathing and bleed to death. He was in the basement, the last room he had left. He collected prints, he collected a foot print and some DNA from a glass of rum and coke half gone. M. Watson obviously had someone over. He was taking a last look over the room when he saw something shine in one of the holes of the pool table. He got closer and took out a knife, covered in blood. He took a cool and finger printed it. He found a finger print with enought ridge detail to get a match back at the lab. He packaged the knife, grabbed all his evidence and headed back to the main floor. He gathered everything he recovered and brought to the Hummer. He loaded his stuff and left to the lab.

Ryan arrived at the lab shortly and unloaded his stuff. He rode the elevator to the right floor and brought all the finger prints to Joseph in the Print lab, all the trace to Eric in the Trace lab and walked over to give Natalia all the DNA. Ryan opened the door and saw an old man going threw paper work and processing DNA.

''Excuse me, but can I help you?'' Wolfe asked the man.

''Nope. I'm fine thanks.''

''Where's Natalia?''

''Taking over my job.''

''Excuse me?''

''I'm Al Grutelli. DNA analist. Natalia quit the day shift, got me retired from DNA analisist and replaced me on the night shift. Natalia's job was given to Celine, I think that's her name. I'm doing her work because she's out with Eric doing something.'' Ryan just stared at Al in desbeleif for a minute or two.

''Ok, you guys got me. You can come out now.'' Ryan said looking around the room smiling.

''Who are you talking to?'' Al asked him.

''Eric and Celine and Natalia are playing some funny joke and your in on it, right Al?''

''Nope. No joke. Look I'm quite busy, do you have any DNA for me?''

''Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting.'' Ryan gave Al his collections of DNA and left for the brake room.

When Ryan reached the brake room he walked over to the sofa and sat. He flipped his phone open and called Celine.

''Oliver.'' Celnie said when she answered her phone.

''Hey, Celine, it's Ryan.''

''Oh, hey you.''

''There is this old guy in the DNA lab that said that Natalia quit, you took her place and your out diving with Eric. What the hell is going on?''

''Well the old guy is Al, he used to be on the night shift but because he's sixty-five he has to retire. Natalia doesn't like working with me so she quit and replaced Al on the night shift. Al is doing DNA for the day because Eric needs help diving and I can dive, so I went with him.''

''Oh, ok. Well I guess I owe Al an apologie.''

''What did you do?''

''I didn't beleive him and scared him.'' Celine burst out laughing and then calmed down.

''Look I have some prints to check out. Don't go crazy over Delko ok?''

''You know it.''

''I'll see you around lunch?''

''Ya I'll be back, don't worry.''

''Alright.''

''Bye.''

Ryan shut it phone andleft the break room. Hewalked over to the Print lab and sat besie Joseph. Joseph was the finger print wizard. He was Ryan's hight, 5'11 maybe. He was average build, African-American, graduated University with many Major's and Masters and had very profind vocabulary. Sometimes, Ryan had no clue what some of the words coming out of his mouth meant.

''Hey Joseph.''

''Well, hello Ryan and yes I am done with the finger prints.''

''Alright, so what have you got for me?''

''Well most of the prints were from the family living in the house.''

''What about the other ones, not in the 'most' category?''

''There's is only one other. It's the one on the knife. Doesn't belong to any of the family members. I ran it threw AFIS and there was no match. Are guy isn't in the system.''

''Alright, is there anyway of getting DNA off of the fingerprint on the knife, sweat or skin cells?''

''Ya I can swab it, give me a minute.'' Joseph took a swap and swabed the finger print on the knife and gave it to Ryan. ''You know, if he's not in AFIS, there's a small chance he'll be in CODIS.''

''I know but its worth the try. Maybe it will match an unsolved.''

Ryan thanked Joseph and went back to the DNA lab. He walked up to Al and handed him the swab.

''Hi, Al. I'm sorry about earlier, I was just confused. No one tells me anything around here.''

''It's fine. I've finished with your DNA. The blood on the knife does match your vic, it also matches the DNA found on the glass of rum and coke.  
I haven't searched for a match yet, but I'm just about to.''

''Could you see if this swab matches the DNA of our mystery guy.''

''Ya sure. Where's this from?''

''A finger print.''

Al cut the swab and placed it in the a tube, he added some chemicals and put it into the mixer. The machine mixed up the chemicals and DNA, Then Al extracted some of the liquid form the tube into another tube and place the second tube into a analysis machine. Al used the computer to compare the swab to the mystery blood on the knife.

''It's a match.'' Al told Ryan.

''Alright, that's what I wanted to hear. Now could you run the DNA threw CODIS, see what comes up?''

''Sure thing.'' Al pressed a few keys and the database started searching. They waited a while when the screen popped up.

''No match. Your guy is either new to the crime world or never caught.''

''Great. I got a killer on the loose who I can't find because he is unknown. Thanks Al.'' Ryan said walking out of the lab towards the elevator.

''No problem.''

Ryan reached the elevator and rode it down to the ground floor. He saw Detective Frank Tripp and said his hellos.

''Hey Frank. How was the vacation?''

''Hey kid, It was good. I tanned.'' Ryan raised an eyebrow.

''You mean you burned and your as red as tomato.''

''Ya but later it will change color, to a nice tan.'' Frank patted the side of his head with hid finger and mouthed smart.

''Ya well, I hope it works out.''

''What's with you?''

''Nothing. It's just that Horatio hire a temp. for DNA analysis to help out Boa Vista and then Natalia quit because she didn't like the temp. and replaced the DNA analist of the night shift. The temp. became a permanent, but she's helping out Eric with some under water searches. So now the retired DNA analist is doing the temp., well, perm.'s work.''

''Wow. You can really miss a lot in a week.''

''Ya, you sure can.'' Ryan muttured and stomped off to the Hummer. He went and picked up the to kids of the victim.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eric and Celine had just finished a second water search and found nothing. They were on there way to their last one. Eric hadn't told Celine which beach, but Celine figured it out once they passed over the ocean to Key Biscayne. It was the beach they first met on and did everything togther, eleven years ago. Celine knew Eric had brought her because of the beach. She knew there was no underwater search and if there was, it wasn't that important. He had told the Daniel and teh rest of the cops and marine partol that he could handle this last search. They got out and Eric geared her and himself up. They walked into the ocean and went from there. They swam looking for anything they could till they hit the rock. Once they go to the big rock, they piled everything they found onto it and got on the rock.

''I found a pair of boxers. Gross. Goggles and a fishing rod.'' Celine said.

''I found a peice of fiberglass - which probably belongs to a boat, and some chain. Oh, and I found this.'' Eric took celine hand and placed a gold bracelet with a gold dangling dolphin with a diamond in he middle of the head, around her wrist.

''ERIC. That's the bracelete that you gave me and I lost it swiming. Its been there all that time?''

''No accualy. I found it swiming to the rock a couple weeks after you left me back then.''

''And you kept it.''

''Celine, I never forgot about you.''

''Not once?''

''No.''

''I've heard that your a slick guy, with the girls, I mean.''

''Doesn't mean I stopped thinking about you. The only reason none of those girls and I were in a serious relationship is because none of them compared to you.''

''Oh, Eric. Thank you.'' Celine and Eric just observed each other carfully. Celine saw passion in Eric's eyes and Eric saw tenderness in her's.

Celine leaned back, not realizing that she was on the edge of the rock and fell into the the water. Eric saw her resurface and gave a her a mocking grin.

''Shut up.'' Celine told him angrily.

''I didn't even say anything.'' She glared at him with eyes that were burning with fury.

''Get your ass in the water.''

''No.'' He smiled at her.

''Well, then,'' Celine said giving him an evil smile and tugged his suit and he then fell in too. He resurfaced. ''I guess I had to convince you.'' And then she laughed at him.

''Oh, Oliver you better swim fast!'' Celine started swiming around the rock but Eric is and always has been a better swimmer and caught up to her real fast. He pulled her under water and she smiled in amazement at how strong he can be. She laughed and bubbled float to the surface. Eric twirled her around slowly and she flowed to his actions. Celine had to resurface, she was out of breath. and when she did, Eric did too, never taking his hands off of her. His head poped out of the water and smiled. They gathered their objects off the rock and swam back to the beach. They got to the beach stripped from their equipment and placed all the evidence in bags in the back of the Hummer. They got in and sat down drenched in water.

''So are we headed back, or do you have more suprises?'' Celine asked Eric.

''Unless you have something in mind.''

''No, not really.'' Celine sighed and buckled her seat belt and they drove back to the lab.

Once at the lab, they left for the locker rooma nd they changed into some dry clothes and Eric put the wet suits in his locker to give to the coast guard next time they met. She some bags with object from the searches to the Evidence locker and Eric borught the rest. they loaded them in boxes and stored the boxes on a shelf.

''Alright, that's done.''

''Pretty simple. Why did you need me?''

''Well, it would have taken twice as long and I love being around you.''

''Aww, Eric.'' Celine gave him a quick but lovely kiss and walked out the door. Eric headed to Finish the rest of the case.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Ryan was interrogating the Watson twins.

''Was your dad with anyone before you left the house?'' Ryan asked them.

''No.'' Alice told him.

''But he was hanging around alot with this guy from his work. Not the day he died, but for weeks he's been coming over talking to my dad.'' Broady said.

''Do you know his name?''

''No but he's one of my dad's partners.''

''And there's only three of them.'' Alice added.

''Are you sure?'' Ryan asked them. they both nodded. ''Alright, well could you describe the man?''

''He was really tall, maybe 6'4.'' Broady mentioned.

''He had blond hair and he was always dressed in the same suit. It was white dress pants, white shoes, white shirt, white tie and a white jacket. I've never seen so much white on one person.'' Alice told Ryan.

''Anything else?''

''He brought a dog one. A Cocker Spaniel. It was white with brown spots.''

''Alright, thanks you two. Your mom is right over there. You can join her now.''

The two teenagers move towards the door and to their mother.

_I need a brake. _Ryan told himself. And it was almost lunch. Celine promised to meet him in the brake room so he hurried to the elevator and rode the elevator the right floor. Once the doors open he saw Celine walking towards the brake room and ran up to her. They walked together and Ryan politely opened the door and she politely thanked him. Ceilne grabbed her mug and poored herself some coffee and offered some to Ryan and he accepted.

''Here you are.'' Celine said handing him a cup of coffee. ''Be careful.''

''Oh, your a funny one aren't you.''

''That reminds me: How's your hand?''

''I'm a man, I can handle a little burn like that. Fine.'' Ryan said loud and proud. Celine just smiled and raised an eyebrow. ''Don't give me that look.'' but she continued giving him that same look.

''So what was this meeting for?'' Celine asked him.

''I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed last night, even though we had to rush.''

''I'm sorry about that. I will never plan on top of plans ever again. I ruined your plans, that was so rude of me.''

''I don't mind. We all do that sometimes. Plus I got to spend some time with you and you seemed happy. That's all that matters to me.'' He smiled and took her hand.

''Oh, Ryan.'' She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. She turned it into a hug and she stayed glued to him for that for while.

''As much as I'm enjoying this,'' Ryan tells her pulling her away. '' This isn't supposed to be happening, not in the lab. If we get caught, we're in big trouble.'' He smiled at her apologetically.

''I know. Your just so damn sweet.'' Celine told him. He glanced at his watch then back at her.

''Are you really that hungry?'' he asked her.

''Nah. I drank so much ocean water that I won't be hungry for at least another week.''

''Good, because i know exactly where to spend our lunch.''

They ran to the elevator and Ryan pressed the ground floor button more then ten times and turned to Celine.

''Do you like to dance?''

''Ya, it's fun. Like a latin or ballroom dance or just dancing aorund?''

''Fun dancing.''

''My favourite. Why?''

''My friend, he plans big events in Miami. He invited me to one of the events going on today, he gave me to passes.''

''What kind of event.'' The doors to the elevator chimed and Ryan pulled Celine out and ran to hi car. They got in and Ryan started the car and drove down to South Beach.

''It's a big concert thing. A whole bunch of popular rappers, singers, funny people-''

''Comediens?''

''Ya and stuff perform. It only happens once a year. I thought it would be fun.''

''Your the best.'' She smiled and gently placed her hand on his. She looked out the window and spotted the big white tents and a stage with some one performing. Lights in all colors were moving around the performer and so was the paperazzi and TV stations.  
Ryan rushed Celine out of the car and they ran up to a gate and flashed their passes to a security guard and ran backstage. Celine was into the who gossip in magazines and watched the Gossib TV shows. She recognized almost every star there. She was so thrilled and glad Ryan brought her. They wen tup closer the the stage and a singer, Celine adored her song, passed them and walked on stage. Celine squeeled and the singer satrted singing.

''Oh my god! That's Lady Gaga!''

''Who?'' Ryan asked her.

''Just listen.'' Celine sang to the song. She started dancing Ryan thought she was a very good singer a a pretty good dancer. He let her be till the song was over.

''You have a terrific voice.'' Ryan told her.

''I sang to myself half all my life - I sang to all music, for. I guess I got better over the years.''

She then saw another singer. It was Rihanna, she didn't really like Rihanna but she had a beautiful voice. Rihanna mounted the stage and started singing Disturbia. Celine, like she did before, sand along. After that song was over, They watched one last act. HelloGoodbye moved on stage and they started singing Here in Your Arms.

_I like,  
Where we are,  
When we drive,  
In your car.  
I like,  
Where we are;  
here._

_Cause our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here._

Celine sang along - like it was her singing in front off everyone. Ryan watched her. She was singing to him with all her heart. He knew it meant this song meant something her.

_When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

Celine looked over at Ryan and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up at him and sang to him.

_I like,  
Where you sleep,  
When you sleep,  
Next to me.  
I like,  
Where you sleep;  
Here._

_Cause our lips,  
Can touch,  
And our cheeks,  
Can brush.  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here_

A guy with a headset and a clip board walked up to them.

''What are you two still doing here, your cue was about,'' He glanced at his watch. ''NOW!'' He pushed them onto the stage and they saw two other couples scattred around the stage holding tight, arms wrapped around each other. Ryan looked at her and did the same. The world suddenly stopped and everyone dissapeared in their eyes.

_When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

A guitar player pushed them to the front of the stage and the were still oblivious to everything. They stood there arms around each other, holding tight.

_Our lips,  
Can touch...  
Our lips,  
Can touch;  
here._

As the singer sang that one part, Celine kissed Ryan and everyone clapped. But the couple still couldn't hear them. Once their lips seperated, Celine cupped his face and they both smiled.

_When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms._

_When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I´ve missed you, I've missed you."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
That there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

_Here in your arms  
Here in your arms_

During the last of the song, Ryan pulled Celine in and hugged her tight. Celine rested her head on his chest and cloed her eyes. They both wished that it would never end. That the song would last forever. But it did and they stayed on there spot. They were wakened from their fantasy by the clapping and wistling. Even the band members were wistling. They waited a few minutes and got off stage.

''Ryan...''

''That's our song, and only ours.'' He said hugging her tighly and then kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

''Celine, I think its time we go.''

''Alright.'' Celine smiled and lead their way out. They walked back to the car and Ryan started the car and drove off.

''That was a blast Ryan!''

''I'm glad you had fun.'' She grinned.

''You really do care about me.''

''Of course I do.''

''If I ever left you, not that I am, would you be able to move on? Pretend nothing ever happen. AND don't give me some sappy junk.''

''Celine, why are you asking me this?''

''Just answer the question.'' Celine said softly.

''I would kinda have to move on. I wouldn't be able to get over you though. Your a dream to be with. I would do anything so that you wouldn't leave me.''

''That's so kind. For some reason I feel like I've heard that before.'' Celine looked at him. ''Oh, ya that's what Eric said.'' Celine mumbled to herself.

''What?''

''Nothing.''

''Well, that's how I feel. Celine, I don't want you to ever leave me. It would break my heart and nothing or no one would be able to fix it.'' Ryan continued.

She looked at him. She saw that he was being truthful to her and she beleived him. _I can't keep doing this to him, its gooing to hurt him bad in he end. But I'm to afraid to do anything. _Celine thought.

They arrived at their destination and walked over. They enterred and they rode up to the lab and Celine left Ryan to her lab. She saw Al working about and entered.

''Hey Al.''

''Hi Celine.''

''So how's the work coming along?''

''Very good, accualy.''

''Well that's good to know. Can I help?''

''Well, you could sart with that little pile there. Once your done, You could head home early.''

''That's all that's left?''

''Yes sir, or, m'am.''

''Well, your a fast one.'' Celine said giving Al a friendly smile.

''When you have worked this long in the same domain, you get better at it.''

''Of course.'' Celine agreed and nodded.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eric was walking towards the locker room to get his things and punch his card. He was done for the day and was headed home. He was tired and hungry. He was emptying his locker when a body walked past his row of lockers and oppened a locker door on the other side. He quitely snuck around the row of lockers. He placed his hands on the body's hips.

''ERIC!'' He laughed and kissed her right as she turned around.

''Eric.'' Celine said calmly as she broke the kiss.

''What are you doing here?''

''I'm going home, what about you?''

''Same.'' Celine grabbed her purse and jacket and shut her locker. Looked back at him.

''I know this great place.'' Celine mentioned.

''Oh yeah, where's that?''

''I can't tell you, but it does have food in the fridge and a great big couch.'' She said and winked at him.

''I'm there!''

Eric pushed her all the way out the building and followed her car to her place. Celine got out, locked her car and unlocked her house door. She let both herself and Eric in and shut the door.

''I'm gonna go change into some comfier clothes, I'll be right back.'' She left for about two minutes. When she came back to the living room, Eric was sitting on the the couch just waiting. He turned around and saw her in such plain clothes: A pair of short, white, cotton shorts and a blue sleeved, white baseball shirt. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she was wearing a white headband and a pair of glasses. On her feet, she had big, whitem, fuzzy slippers. Eric looked at her with a grin. She looked just as amazing in her lazy girl clothes as she looks flowing threw the water.

''My turn?''

''If you want.'' Celine said teasingly.

Eric left bumping her hips with his and left into her room and changed. He came out of the room wearing a pair of navy trackpants and no shirt.

''Hey hot shot, you gonna' put a shirt on or what?'' Celine asked Eric.

''Why, is it,'' Eric smiled and deepend his voice ''Distracting?'' She gave him a sexy look and walked up to him. she glided her finger from his hips to his lips slowly.

''More then you even think.'' Eric pulled her to him and they made out, like a couple of teenagers. They ran into the island in the kitchen and Eric lifted Celine up onto it, then layed her down. He then got on and kept kissing her, leaning over her. Eric was passing his hand all over hips and her stomach. Celine was passing her hands from his hair to his face, and then down to his back.

''Do you hear that.'' Celine stopped and said.

''What?'' They they both turn their heads towards Eric's stomach when they realize the noise Celine heard was Erics stomach begging for food.

''Not a very good time.'' Eric told his stamch.

''Let's fill it up. It will leave us alone later.'' She said runing her finger threw the pant waist band. She pulled then let it go, making a clap sound against his skin.

''Pizza ok with you?'' She asked.

''Sounds great.''

''Alright, what kind?''

''Any is fine with me.''

''Alright, I'll go make the call.'' Celine walked away and ordered one large pizza and they said it would be delivered in less then a half hour.  
About twenty minutes of arguing over which movie to watch, the doorbell rang and Eric payed for the pizza.

''I still think we should watch some funny movie.'' Telling Eric while bringing the pizza box to the kitchen and putting down on the counter.

''I'm not saying we shouldn't watch a funny movie. I'm saying that we should watch a funny movie that doesn't involve chicks blabbering about some guy who they want revenge on because he sleeping with all of them.''

''Well I don't want to watch a moving thats all shooting and fighting with a guy that says some catchy phrase and a girl in a bra and a tiny skirt that almost doesn't even cover her ass, wearing platform high heels appears as his side-kick.''

''Those are the best.'' She gave him a smile and hit him lightly in the stomach.

''Well, what about this one?'' she said picking up the movie Unbreakable. Eric examined the back of the DVD and read the story.

''Alright, I think we could watch that.'' She smiled and hugged him.

''Your the best. And I get to see Bruce Willis!''

''You know, I'm better then Bruce Willis.''

''How's that?''

''I have great arms, great job and a wonderful girl.'' He said kissing Celine on the forehead.

Eric got up and put the DVD in and Celine got the food and they both sat back on the couch and ate their food. Celine was done first. She had two slices of pizza and she was stuffed. Eric had about five and then he started getting. As they watched the movie, Celine got closer to Eric every minute. Next thing Eric knows, her butt's on his lap, her legs are stretch out almost touching the other side of the couch her head is resting on his arm. His arm was on the arm rest of the couch.  
Two hours later, the movie was over and they were just watching some television. Celine was now lying down on her side and Eric behind her holding her close and playing with her hair. They stayed like that till midnight when Celine shut the TV off and turned to him.

''Celine, I love you.''

''What?!''

''I said, I love you. I think I do.''

''You think? I want you to know if you do or not.''

''I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach everytime I kiss you. I'm always happy when I see you, you make me smile when you say my name or if someone talks about you. You're beautiful and full of surprises. And just the way you look at me when I've done something right. I feel like I conquerd the world.''

Celine just cupped his face with her hands and looked into his eyes. She found truthfulness and kissed him.

''Celine, do you love me?'' Celine was still looking into his eyes. She didn't answer and she saw worry grow into his face.

''I...I d-''

''Celine, just tell me.''

''I'm not sure, Eric. I'm still learning about you and what I want.'' She rubbed his cheek with her thumb and kissed him barely. '' When I'm ready. I will tell you.'' Eric smiled and kissed her back.

''I'll be waiting.''

''I know.'' she rolled on top of him and kissed him. She was gently but Eric was feeling passionate he got his tonguw demanding an entrance to her luscious lips which we allowed to continue and he did. Eric's hand roamed her body, getting to know enery curve and every area. Her hands were hugging his neck and passing her fingers threw the little hair he had. They were like that for what seemd a century to them, really an hour. Eric started yawning.

''I'm getting tired.''

''So am I. I'm gonna head to bed.''

''Well, goodnight.''

''You know, my bed is a lot more comfortable then the couch.''

''Are you bragging or are you inviting me in?'' Eric said.

''Oh hurry up!'' Eric got up from the couch and walked in. Celine was lying on her bed very seductively. On her side, one arm holding her hed up and one leg bent over the other. Eric smiled and Celine told him to 'come here' with her finger. Eric pointed a finger at himdelf like 'Who me?' and Celine sent a kiss. Eric stoped messing around and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"To Many Fairy Tale Endings..." Chapter 3

_''I'm getting tired.''_

_''So am I. I'm gonna head to bed.''_

_''Well, goodnight.''_

_''You know, my bed is a lot more comfortable then the couch.''_

_''Are you bragging or are you inviting me in?'' Eric said._

_''Oh hurry up!'' Eric got up from the couch and walked in. Celine was lying on her bed very seductively. On her side, one arm holding her hed up and one leg bent over the other. Eric smiled and Celine told him to 'come here' with her finger. Eric pointed a finger at himdelf like 'Who me?' and Celine sent a kiss. Eric stoped messing around and shut the door. _

Eric woke up, alone in Celine's bed. He sat up and saw clothes scattered all over the floor and thought back to last night. A grin appeared on his face. He go toff the bed and foundhis boxers and pu tthem on. He heard a voice coming from Celine's bathroom. He opened the door and heard Celine singing an unfamiliar song.

_'' 'In your strapless sundress,  
Kickin' back, no stress,  
As long as we was together,  
'Cause we were feelin' young love,  
And we couldn't get enough.  
Baby, I could reminisce forever. _

_And now I'm like,  
Hey, girl, don't you know I miss it,  
And I wonder if you miss it too,  
Never thought it would end 'til it did,  
Now, I'm here and I can't stop thinkin' 'bout you. _

_I think about you in the summertime,  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
Been a few years and I can't deny,  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
I think about you in the summertime,  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
You are, my summertime. _

_Summer ended,  
Winter started,  
It got colder,  
When we parted ways,  
As the seasons change.  
Winter melted,  
Spring I felt it,  
Summertime will never be the same,  
My summertime. _

_I think about you in the summertime,  
I think about you  
And all the good times we had, baby,  
We had baby  
It's been a few years and I can't deny,  
I can't deny  
The thought of you still makes me crazy,  
Makes me crazy  
I think about you in the summertime,  
I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind.  
On my mind,  
My summertime.' ''_

The song ended and the radio started babbling on about the weather. Eric heard the shower head shut off and he snuck out to the kitchen. a minute later, Celine walked in. She had a towel aroun dher hair and one around her body. She walked over to the coffee pot and poured herself some coffee. She took a sip and felt arms wrap around her and a head resting on the back of her neck. Eric was rocking her hips with his. She just simply stood there and smiled.

''You smell really good.'' Eric said in his sexy voice.

''Its coconut- cumber. A super expensive body wash that I got cheap because I know the owner of the store.''

''Coconut- cucumber?''

''Oh, yeah. Cucumber is very good for your skin; it softens it. And coconut butter is good for hydrating your skin.''

''Well I'm glad you use it.''

''Why?''

''Because I love touching soft, hydrated skin.'' Eric kissed her neck and he went down her back. Celine immediatly turned around and looked at him.

''It's your turn. We can't be late for work again.''

''Alright I'm going. But you can't even give me five minutes?''

''No, go.''

Celine brought her coffee into her bedroom and drank it while getting dressed. She was wearing a button down, cotton, cream colored blouse under a orange, white and black plaid sweater vest. She had on a pair on white, wide leg trousers and orange-metallic, pointy toe heels. She curled her hair and put in a messy ponytale with her bangs kissing her forehead. She grabbed her purse and sat down on a stool at the island and waited for Eric. Ten minutes wen tby and Eric finally immerged from the bedroom. He was wearing a suit today; grey dress pants, with a gold leather belt and grey jacket. He had a purple, button down shirt with the four top buttons undone.

''Very sexy,'' She smiled and pulled him into a kiss by his color. ''I've always wanted to do that.''

''I've always wanted that to happen to me.''

''Let's go now.''

''I got my keys...''

''And I've got mine.'' Celine and Eric walked ot their own cars. Eric's black Lincoln Mark LT was beside Celine's red storm metallic Mercedes-Benz SL600 Roadster.

''I feel like were M. & Ms. Smith.'' Celine yelled to Eric from inside her car, window rolled down.

''All were missing is a million dollar house. Million dollars worth of furniture. Million dollar cars. And million dollar salaries.'' He yelled back to Celine with his passenger side windo rolled down.

''Well were getting there.'' Celine backed up and roared down the street. She got to the lab ten minutes before Eric and walked into the building. She walked threw the loby into the elevator and rode with elevator to her floor. The elevator stopped and Celine stepped out. She walked up ot the reception desk and signed her name and headed to the locker room to drop of her stuff. She was just locking up and Ryan showed up. He was wearing a tight, orange T-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans.

''Hey you.'' Celine greeted him.

''Hey yourself.'' He walked up to her and kissed, wrapping his arms around to her back. He held her like that the whole time.

''You know, I had such a great time the other night.'' Ryan told her.

''I did too. It was beautiful.''

''Are you up to another night with me?''

''Depends, what do you have in mind.''

''Well I can't really suprise you with this one.''

''Well, what is it?''

''It's a dance competition. My brother is participating.''

''Really. What kind of dance is he doing?''

''Salsa, ChaCha and Rumba.''

''I used to know how to do the ChaCha. I had to learn it for some dance project in school. My best friend was picked to be my partner. It was extremely awkward when we had to do the sexy parts, but, other then that, we had a blast. He must have dropped me at least a dozen times.'' Celine laughed to herself.

''Well, are you gonna be my date?''

''Do I get to wear a really cool, latin dress?''

''After the competition, the dancers are going to be teaching lessons. If you would like.''

''Oh, this is going to be fun.Can I dance with your brother?''

''No.''

''What do you mean 'no'?''

''No, you won't be dancing with him.''

''Well who am I going to be dancing with?'' Celine asked, very confused and frustrated.

''Me.''

''You can dance?'' Celine said bugg eyed.

''My mom put both my brother and myself in latin dance for six years. I know every latin dance there is and I can teach it just as well.''

''Well, I'll make sure to wear something extra slinky.'' Celine smiled and kissed him. Her hands were pulling his hair. His were canvassing her back. Ryan was walking backwards slowly never letting go of Celine. Celine was following and her lips never left his. Ryan tripped over the bench and they both went down and rolled to a row of locker, Celine on the bottom.

''Are you ok?'' He smiled.

''Ya, I'm fine.'' She replied, breathing heavily and smiling.

Ryan looked into her eyes. Ryan was love-struck.

''I love you.'' He told her.

''What?!''

''I love you. I. Love. You.'' He smiled.

''Why now?''

''I just fell in love. I'm near you and the world stops. Never any drama or bad things happening. The way you look at me makes my heart drop to my stomach. Your smile is like my sun each day, if I don't see it my day is dark and lonely. Seeing you everyday is what I look foward to, always.'' He placed his hand on the side of her face, gently rubbing his thumb against her cheek. ''I love you, Celine''

''I... I don't know what to say.''

''You don't have to say anything. I just needed to tell you.''

''Could you say it again?'' He looked down at her. She was still lying on her back and him on all fours over top of her.

''I love you.''

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, tongue and everything. She kissed him so passionatly he rolled over so that she was on top him. Celine was in control and she was loving it. _I think I love you too. _She thought.  
They suddenly heard a door slam and got up, and fixed themselves up. They looked around the room and no one was there.

''You think someone saw us and left?'' Celine asked.

''No, I probably didn't shut the door and someone walked by and shut it or the wind slamed it closed. Don't worry.''

''I'll try not to.'' She looked up and smiled at him. ''We better ge to work, people will start wondering where we are.''

''Ya. All I have is paperwork today. If you need me, I'll be in the trace lab.''

''Ok, I'll be in DNA.''

Ryan left and Celine did the same.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

''OH. MY . GOD. That was close.'' Natalia said releived.

''So, the 'New Girl' and Ryan, eh.'' Natalia was alone and talking to herself.

''Not if I can help it.'' Natalia's plan was to go tell Rick what was going on but when she saw Eric on his way into the locker room, Natalia hid once more in her spot and spied on Eric next.

Eric opened his locker and stored his stuff. He took out his badge and gun and cliped them to his belt. He then took out his cellphone and called someone. Natalia wasn't sure till who ever he was calling answered.

''Hey, Celine. Its Eric.''

''You sure did. That was because of my big ass truck.''

''Fine don't believe me.'' Eric laughed at something Celine said but Natalia wasn't close enought to hear.

''Well, this friday, guess what's going on.''

''Remember that party you left me at eleven years ago?''

''It's on once more and, this time, I would like it if you acompanied me.''

''Com'on. It will be fun. Don't do it again.''

''Good. I'll pick you up.'' He laughed once more.

''We'll see. What are you up to tonight?''

''Really. Well that's too bad. I had fun last night.''

''Sounds good.''

''I will.''

''Bye now.'' Eric closed his locker and turned facing opposite of his locker. Natalia saw him clearly now. Eric smiled and grinned to himself.

''I'm the luckiest guy in the world.'' He said aloud. He smiled once more and left down the hall. Natalia came out and opened the door to the corridor

''Your not the only one, Eric. Your girl is playing you.'' Natalia told herself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eric was in the garage. He was going over some cars, finishing up some work. There were no cases to be handled for the day. All the CSI's just finished up some of their reports. Eric was on his last car: red Mustang Convertable, brand new. It was reported stolen and was used in a hit and run. Eric was checking for any engine, wires or control problems. He then sinished up by collecting blood, DNA and finger prints and packaged everything up. He brought all his finding to the evidence locker and stored it away. It was lunch time and he would deal with it later. He walked over to the brake room to get some coffee but none was made so he decided he would go to the diner around the corner and get some food in him too. He was walking down the street when a hand on the shoulder made him stop. He turned around and was suprised at who stopped him.

''Hey Eric. On your way to eat?''

''Hi Natalia. Yes I am. Why?''

''I was just on my way there too and I saw you,'' They walked inside the diner and Eric sat down in a booth. ''Mind if I join?''

Eric stared at her, his face stayed serious.

''No.''

''Well, how's the lab since I've been gone?'' Natalia asked. A waitress came by and took there orders.

''I will have a coffee and a BLT.'' Eric told her

''And I would like some water and the soup of the day.'' Natalia said politely. With that, the waitress left.

''The lab was a mess yesterday morning but it all worked out.''

''Well I guess Maxine is back then. Since I left.''

''No accually, Celine replaced you.''

''You're kidding, right? She was lost on her first day and now she's handling the big cases. Unbeleivable!'' Natalia said pissed.

''You left Natalia.''

''Yeah well, I'm glad. That girl got on my nerves.''

''What? She's the nicest person I know. I like her, I hope she stays.''

''Really, you like her do you? Like you 'like' everybody.''

''What are you saying Nat?''

''Well you 'liked' me.''

''Not like that, she's...She's special.'' Eric smiled as he said that. He thought back to last night. _She is definatly special_.

''Funny, that's what Ryan said too.'' Natalia said, giving him a fake smile.

''He did?''

''Yeah, I just heard him talking to her on his phone. I was getting my things out of my locker. I guess he didn't notice me.''

''Well, what did he say?''

''The stuff you said. And-'' The waitress came by and gave them there drinks an food. Eric thanked her and she moved on.

''And what?''

''And that he can't wait for tonight. I think he said he was bringing her ChaCha dancing. Or salsa. I don't remeber which dance. He said that his brother was in the competition and that after words he would teach her to dance.''

''Are you sure he was talking to Celine.''

''Yeah, I heard him say 'Hi Celine, it's Ryan' into the phone.'' Eric put down a twenty on the table and left storming out and down the street. Natalia just smiled.

''You are a genius.'' She said to herself.

Natalia did the same, left twenty dollars on the table and followed him quietly, with out him knowing.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

''Knock-Knock.''

''Who's there?''

''Wolverine.''

''Wolverine, who?''

''Wolverine of love.'' As Ryan said those words, Celine turned around and stared at him with a great, big smile.

''I thought you would like to get some coffee with me.'' Ryan asked.

''Well where do you want to go?''

''There's a wonderful diner around the corner.''

''Well, we can't be too long. I have a tone of DNA that has to get analysed and it might take a long time. Then it will ruin our plans for tonight.''

''Relax. A half hour, at the most.''

''Sounds good.'' Celine took of her lab coat and walked right beside him and only turned her hips and waved her finger side to side. ''Don't ever tell me to relax. Ever.''

''Sorry.''

''You will be if I hear it again.'' He laughed but once she walked and turned her back to him, he put on a relieved face. Confusion went threw his mind. _I'm not even gonna' go there. _

They were walking threw the loby when the noticed Eric walking towards them angrily. Eric was going to ignore them and walked pass them when Ryan stopped him.

''Hey Eric, how's going?'' Eric didn't say anything and just gave Ryan a death glare. He turned his attention towards Celine.

''How could you?'' He asked her and walked away. Celine was debating to run after him but she wasn't sure what he was talking about. She didn't want to get herself in some kind of mess so she just kept walking with Ryan.

''That was strange. I mean sure, he doesn't like me. But he has never given me a glare before. Especially one like that, he looked like he wanted to kill me.''

''I wonder why he was acting like that.'' Celine said looking back at Eric entering the elevator with a concerned look on her face.

''Ah who knows. Maybe you messed up one of his casses. Or broke his cofffe mug accidentally.'' Celine hit him in the stocmach.

''Don't mock him when he's upset. Let's just go get some coffee, ok?''

''Yeah, yeah.'' They walked out the doors and around the corner and had some coffee.

Natalia saw everything. She was so happy, her plan was working. She was suprised that Eric hadn't thrown a fit and punched Ryan out cold. But no matter, she knew it was gooing to come; she just had to be patient.

''Nat,'' she said to herself. ''You are doing extremely well.'' And she gave a pat on her shoulder.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Eric sat in locker room on the bench infront of Celine's locker. His elbows her against his thighs and his head was hin his hands.  
He glanced up from his hands and stared at Celine's locker. He stood up and punched the locker. He didn't punch it hard enough to leave a dent but her did leave a scratch.

''What the hell are you doing? Am I not enough for you? Do you not love me?'' Eric pondered at his last question. He was worried that she didn't. It would break his heart if she fell in love with someone not him. With Ryan. Ryan and Eric have argued in the past and he would get mad, but Eric was passed mad now. He was furious, enraged, on the path of murder. Eric was goin to get his girl back.  
Eric ended up at a newsstand just outside the Miami Dade Police Department and was looking threw newspapers. He found one with a great big red headling that read: GET YOUR DANCE SHOES READING FOR TONIGHTS BIG DANCE COMPETITION. He roamed threw the pages and found the article. He skipped some of it and got to the informational stuff.

''The big competition is being held at the Rumba Palace, South Beach. The contestants will perfom between 7:00 p.m. and midnight but guest are invited in at 5:30 p.m. for a wonderful dinner.'' Eric read out loud. It was almost three thirty and Eric had to get onto the guest list. Eric walked back into the lab and entered the brake room. He made some calls with his connections and managed to get on the gurst list. Eric was glad he was a cop. He could someimes get away with anything. It was now four o'clock and Eric decided to cut work early and get ready. He was heading into the locker room when he heard voices. He listened at the door and heard Celine talking. He could reconize her voice from a mile away. It was soft and clear. She had a tint of western in her voice. Eric loved her voice. He backed away from the doors and waited till they exited and left. Eric hurried and grabbed his things then drove home.

Once he was home. He took a quick shower, shaved and brushed his teeth. He then got dressed in black trousers, white dress shirt, black tie and a black jacket.

''I feel like Men in Black.'' He said as he sprayed some cologne, the one Celine loved. It was Gianni Versace's Eau Fraiche for Men. He styled his hair and took a look at himself in the mirror. He did a full 360 and was happy with his look. Eric grabbed his keys and wallet and locked his house. He walked over to his neighbour and knocked on the door. An old lady in a purple, flowered dress answered.

''Why, hello there Eric.''

''Good evening Mrs. Verdaz.'' He greeted her.

''You look very handsome. Are you leaving for a date tonight?''

''Sort of.''

''Well, how can I help you?''

''If you wouldn't mind. Can I borrow a rose? As you caan see I have nothing growing in my garden but shrubbs.''

''Well, I guess it wouldn't be a problem. Pick the nicest one in the bush. Watch those thorns, they are extremely sharp, especially since some of them are still blooming.'' She watched Eric approach the bush and look for the right one. ''Hold on Eric, let me get some gloves.''

''No its alright, I don't need them.'' He stuck his hand in the bush and pulled out the perfect rose. ''Thank you again Mrs. Verdaz.''

''Go get her Eric.''

''I will.'' He waved goodbye to his neighbour and got into the car. He placed the rose gently on the passenger seat and drove down to Rumba Palace. Once he arrived, he took the rose and placed it in his inside, jacket pocket. He then got out of his car and handed his keys to a kid in a vallay uniform. He walked over to the big door and a big man in a black t-shirt with security written on a breast pocket asked his name. He told him Eric Delko and he was let in. He was lead to a small, round table with a white table nap and a little canddle. There was a tiny vase of small, pink, yellow and white flowers placed beside the canddle in the middle of the left of the table. Eric was placed at a table behind many others. He could see the dance floor well but he was hard to be seen. A waiter approached his table with a tray in hand.

''Can I get you anything, sir?''

''Rum and coke.''

''I'll be right back with your drink.''

''Thank you.''

The waiter had short, blond hair with blue eyes and was young, maybe eighteen. The kid was being polite and had a smile the whole time. Eric on the other was plain as can be; no smile, no frown. He was on the look out for Celine and he couldn't be distracted. His wacth showed him six o'clock, still no Celine or Ryan. _Probably having sex on the kitchen counter. _He thought. A second later he saw Celine enter the room with Ryan holding her hand. She was looking around, taking in the place and turned her head in Eric's direction. Eric quickly ducked down and gave her a couple seconds then poped back up to a suspicious waiter.

''Dropped my napkin.'' Eric lied.

''Here's your drink, sir-''

''It's Eric. Call me Eric.''

''I can't, my job is-''

''Just do it.''

''Alright, sir-'' The waiter looked at him apologetically. '' I mean Eric.''

''What's your name?''

''Lucas Grunt.''

''Well Lucas,'' Eric said passing Lucas a twenty. '' Would you mind serving the couple down there; second table to the left of the right corner of the stage?''

''That isn't part of my section,'' Eric glared stared at him and handed him another ten. ''But I can make an exception.''

''I want to know everything, got it?'' Eric warned him.'

''Got it, Eric.''

He watched the waiter walk down some stairs towards Celine and Ryan's table and watched him take their orders. Lucas walked back up and sat on the opposing chair of Eric's table.

''Ok, the lady ordered a pinapple martini-''

''It's her favourite fruit.'' Eric smiled.

''Yeah, anyways, she also ordered the Chicken Fetuccini Alfredo Pasta.''

''What about the guy?''

''I'm getting there. He ordered a rum and coke also and Chicken Penne.''

''Did they order desert?''

''Nope.''

''Did you hear what they were talking about?''

''Something about horseback riding.''

''Alright, figure out what else they're talking about.''

''Will do. Would you like some food too?''

''No I'm fine.''

''Alright then.''

Lucas left and reappeared with Celine and Ryan's drinks. He gave them their drinks and moved onto the next table. A bit past six thirty, Celine and Ryan were finally served their meal. Eric was watching closely. Everyonce and a while he would see her smile and laugh. The she would talk and talk. In the twenty minutes it took her to eat her food, seventeen minutes was just talking. He laughed to hemself, she loved to talk on and on about everything. Lucas sat back down in the chair and looked at Eric.

''So?''

''They were talking about a song. They talked about how much fun they had at a concert. And the lady can't wait to learn to dance with the man sitting with her.''

''Shit.''

''What? Are you spying on her? or him?''

''Her.''

''Oh, so you hate the guy because he stole her from you. And you really like her. And now you're so desperate that your spying on her to win her back right?''

''How do you know about anything?''

''Happened to me before. Didn't turn out well though, maybe for you it will.''

''How old are you?''

''Turning eighteen in two months.'' Lucas said proudly.

''Ok, your excused. You can leave now.''

''Honestly, I would rather sit here with you.'' Eric glared at him. '' Or not.'' And Lucas left.

Eric had no idea what to do to win Celine back. He hated seeing her with another man, but she looked happy, which for some off reason, made him happy too. Celine was wearing a halter dress with painting patterns all over. It had a low V-neck that showed the begining of her cleavage and a band that went around her ribcage under her breast. Under the band was many layers that flowed one over the other. When she moved, the layers moved one after the other like the keys of a piano when you drag your finger from one end to the other. Like a a row of dominoes falling. She had cream colored heels that had straps that went from her toes to quarter up her calves. Her hair was in a french twist with her bangs flowing along her forehead. Diamond, sparkled clips placed all over her hair. She had long, gold dangling earings and thin but loose gold bracelets dangling from her wrist. Eric looked closer towards her wrist and saw the bracelet he gave her. _She's wearing the bracelet I gave her. _  
Ryan was dressed very similar to Eric: black trousers, white dress shirt and black jacket. His tie was even black but Ryan looked like a mob boss and Eric didn't. Eric looked like James Bond.

Moments later, the lights dimmed and a bright light shone on a man with a microphone.

''Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the anual Latin Dance Competition of America. Latin dancers from all over the world have trained hard to be America's best latin dancer. We have a panel of proffessional dancers as the judges of this evening.'' A light flickered on and shined bright on four people sittinf at a table with papers scattered. They waved and the audience applauded.

''Well, I think it's time we get the competition started. This is how the evening will proceed: Each pair in the competition will perform three different latin dances. In each category, there will be five pairs dancing. I will name the category then the names of the pair. The pair will dance, then the judges will discretely right down a score. After all dances have been performed, three pairs will be chosen. One as third place winners, one as second place winners and one as first place winners. After the competition is over, a latin dance will be chosen by our judges and the dancers will go threw the audience and pair up with someone. They will teach them the dance picked .'' The man with the microphone explained. The man continued.

''The judges have decided that we start with the Salsa category. To begin, may I have Loretta Meranda and Oliver Young to the dance floor please.'' The couple danced and then left the stage. Three more couples danced before Ryan's brother and his partner appeared.

''Please welcome our last pair for the Salsa category. Arden Blake and Cayden Wolfe.'' Eric watched them dance. They were great. Arden was on spot, her movements were so hard but flowed well. Cayden was controlling her like a puppet. It was really nice to watch.

''Thank you Arden and Cayden. Moving on to the next category: the Tango. Up first is Carlos Mohenna and Diana Ritz.'' The couple danced their turn and exited the stage.

''Next is Arden Blake and Cayden Wolfe.'' Eric thought the pair did a much better job doing the salsa but he still thought they could win. Three more couples peformed and then the man annouced the next category. There was the Rumba, the ChaCha which Arden and Cayden performed to perfection and the Bachata. It was now around eight thirty and Eric had only watched the dancers and forgot completly about Celine and Ryan. Eric took a quick look and saw Celine and Ryan watching the show. As long as they weren't gone, Eric continued watching the competition.

''Well, Ladies and Gentlemen, we are at the final part of this competition. May I have all dancers on the dance floor please.'' All the pairs walked on to stage and everyone applauded them. Eric saw Ryan wave to his brother and Celine clapping. ''The judges will now give me the results and I will annouce to all, the winners of this evening's Latin Dance Competition of America.'' The dancers we all in one line, side by side watching the man with the microphone walk from one end of the dance floor to the center. He opened the enveloppe and read it.

''Our 2008 third place winners of the Latin Dance Competition of America are Mario Agosto and Olivia Fedora.'' The man with the mic placed a medal around both dancers and gave the woman a bouquet of flowers.

''Our 2008 second place winners of the Latin Dance Competition of America are Sebastien Polo and Paris Polo.'' They were also given medals and the lady a bouquet.

''Now, the big winners of the evening. Our 2008 first place winners of the Latin Dance Competition of America are,'' There was a pose and then he continued. ''Cayden Wolfe and Arden Blake.'' There was a huge applause and many wistlers. Eric heard some people from the back screaming their joy.

The man placed gold medals around both their necks, gave Arden a big bouquet of mostly roses and a certificat. The man gave Cayden a certificate and big award with a pair of dancers at the top. They smiled and thanked the man, the jusges and went back to center stage and waved. All the dancers were sent off the dance floor and the man with the microphone stepped back on.

''Well, that concludes this evening's competition but now the dancers will go around choosing people to dance with. DJ, if you would play a song for us.'' The male dancers seeked out women in the audience and brought them on stage. The female dancers did the same. Ryan on the other had brought Celine himself.

''I'm not good at this, so cut me some slack.'' Celine told Ryan.

''I won't laugh till we leave, alright?''

''Ok.'' Celine smiled and let Ryan guide her.

''You are good.'' Celine let him know.

''Just keep following me and my feet.'' He smiled and twirled her around a few times. They danced for a couple songs then Celine had to use the washroom.

''Ryan, I just have to scoot down to the loo.'' Ryan laughed.

''Go on, cowgirl.'' She smiled and gave a him a quick kiss then pranced off the the washrooms. Celine used the loo just has she told Ryan, she then washed her hands and fixed her make-up. She did a once over and opened the door. Sh was walking down a hall that led to the dance floor when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn't turn right away though. She smelled a cologne, a very familiar cologne. It's the one that sat with her on the big rock eleven summers ago. It's the one she went swimming with everyday eleven summers ago. It's the one she star gazed with eleven summers ago. It's the one she fell in love with for eleven summers now and for the ones to come. Its the one that had been there for her eleven summers ago and now. It's the one she wants to be around for the rest of her life and it's. She turned around to a serious faced Delko.

''I didn't know you were here.'' Celine told him.

''I know but I knew you were. I also know that Ryan brought you.'' Celine immediatly looked at her feet. She knew Eric had put the peiced together. She knew that her last chance with him just dissapeared. She knew it was over between them. A tear slipped from her hidden face down to her feet. Eric noticed and with one finger, lifted her chin and saw her watery eyes stare at his concerned face. Another tear slipped down her cheek and onto his hand.

''I'm sorry Eric.'' And many tears started to run down her face one after the other. Celine was turning away towards the bathroom. She going to hide form her problems as long as she could. But Eric pulled her back. She was pulling away trying to make him let go but Eric didn't move a muscle. She hit him any time in the chest, which caused Eric no pain what so ever. She finally gave up and started to cry and slid into his arms. Eric held her tightly.

''Celine just tell me why.'' Eric said.

''I didn't intend for all this. I came to the lab to become part of the team temporarily and I was accepted. Then Ryan asked me out while I was doing some work. Then you come along into the picture right after him. I couldn't say no to Ryan with out even getting to know him. I loved you but I wanted to give Ryan a chance. I couldn't just turn him down because you came in late. And you know what?'' Celine was now facing him. ''I had a great time and Ryan is a great guy. Yeah, I kissed him many times.'' She noticed Eric tensing up and continued quickly.''He also told me he loved me. I haven't answered either of your questions of if I love you back. Do you know how hard it is for me? I almost love both of you and sadly, I can't split myself in half.''

''What if Ryan suddenly dissapeared?'' Celine gave him the deadliest glare he's ever gotten. ''I don't know what he told you, but Celine you know me. I don't know if you feel it but when I kiss you, when you smile to me, I get these sparks exploding in my stomach. I make sure you are always happy and when things to wrong I do eveything, even if to you it seems impossible to you, for you. Celine I love you. I don't know what more to say to convince you.''

''It isn't what you say, it's what you feel.'' Celine said and kissed him. She definatly felt fireworks go off. She hadn't felt that with Ryan and she regrets that. She realy does love Ryan but he's not the one. The way she fit into Eric's arms were too perfect to compare. The way he cared for her now and eleven year ago. They had fallen in love eleven years ago, and she had only known Ryan a few days. She wasn't ready for Ryan. But Eric has been waiting too long. She wanted to give back what he had lost summers ago and she did. Eric ended their kiss.

''Would you care to dance?'' She looked up at him as he asked. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a rose.

''Eric, it's beautiful.'' She said as he handed it to her.

''It's what I think of most of you. There are no words for the rest...'' She smiled and kissed him. He took her hand and dragged her out to the dance floor. Eric placed his hands on her hips and celine placed her arms around his neck and let her hands dangle. A few minutes later Ryan showed up beside them and stood there getting their attention. Celine pulled herself away from Eric.

''Ryan... I ...'' Celine stuttered.

''Eric I know you probably hate me, I just figured it out too. But can I steel Celine from you for just a couple minutes?''

''It would be my Pl...Pl... Pleasure.'' Eric said threw his teeth giving Ryan a fake smile and left. Ryan placed his hands on Celine's hips just like Eric had. Celine placed her arms around his neck just like she had for Eric.

''So what have I figured out?'' Ryan asked and Celine just giggled.

''Well, I know you have figured out that Eric kind of stole your date.''

''Yeah, what else. I figure there is more to this story.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Could you explain why?''

''Well, eleven years ago, Eric and I had met. I was cottaging in Miami from Boston like I did every summer since I was four. I just graduated highschool and turned eighteen. Eric was twenty one and his parents had just moved a couple of streets away. He would visit them and go swimming. There was a huge rock out in the water that I swam to all the time. The night that I got to the cottage I decided to take a swim out to the rock to watch the sunset. Only Eric showed up too. We talked for a couple hours and then swam back to the beach. We talked some more and over a periode of weeks we became very good friends and I fell in love with him. Apparently so had he but I didn't know. I was scared that he didn't feel the way I did so I ran. Never talked to him ever again till a few days ago when I had seen him and he had seen me entering the lab.''

''Wow. Then why did you date us both. You clearly loved him. Not me.'' Ryan looked at her with hurt written all over his face.

''Well, I hadn't said a word to him and pretended not notice him. I just went on with the job and you came along. Asked me out. I thought what the hell, he looks good and he's very nice. But I ran into Eric and met him in the locker room. We talked and then he asked me out. He told me that he fell for me back then too. But I didn't tell him that I loved though. I still said yes. Then I remembered you were bringing me somewhere. I told him I would meet him later. I thought after the restaurant you bring me to that night, I would just brake up with you afterwards. Boy was I wrong. It must have been the nicest date I have ever been on.'' Ryan smiled

''Thanks.'' He said sheepily.

''Your damn welcome. Anyway, I couldn't just brake it off with you. I met up with Eric that same night at the marina and when Eric brought me back to the same rock we met on to watch the sunset I told myself I have to brake it up with Ryan, this is all going to hit me across the head in the end. So I was going to end it with you the next day and you brought me to that concert and we were on stage and I just couldn't say anything. I grew more on you then I had hoped. You were what Eric meant to me now. Then Eric came over that night and things got hot.'' Ryan frowned.

''You know, I wish that was me.'' Celine laughed and gave him a kiss. When she broke it, she saw the smile on his face. If only she could make him that happy after she tells him that she's leaving him.

''Then what happened between us this morning. When you told me you loved me. But I didn't feel sparks, not that last time. I couldn't lie to you anymore. I am in love with,'' Celine frowned and a tear fell from her eyes and sparkle down her lips and onto the ground. ''Eric.''

''I figure.''

''What? How?''

''The way you looked at him, and the way he looked at you. The way you two avoid each other at work.''

''I'm sorry.''

''I'll live, not as well as I had with you.'' He smiled. ''One last dance?''

''I would love to.''

The DJ had just changed the song to The Picture by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow. The two turned in circles as they swayed to the beat of the song.

'' _'Livin my life in a slow hell  
Different girl every night at the hotel  
I ain't seen the sunshine  
In three damn days  
Been fuelin'up on cocaine and whiskey  
Wish I had a good girl to miss me  
Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her  
I put your picture away  
Sat down and cried today  
I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her'_ '' Ryan sang to her with Kid Rock singing as back up. He was quite good, to Celine anyway.

'' _'I caught you last night in the hotel  
Everyone knows but they won't tell  
But their half-hearted smiles tell me somethin' just ain't right  
I've been waitin' on you for a long time  
Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine  
I ain't heard from you  
In three damn nights  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him  
I put your picture away  
I wonder where you been  
I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him '_ '' Celine sang back to him.

''I love your voice, have I ever told you that.''

''No but I knew you did.'' She smiled and they kept singing.

'' _'I saw you yesterday with an old friend (Celine)  
It was the same old same how've you been? (Ryan)  
Since you've been gone my worlds been dark and grey (Together)  
You reminded me of brighter days (Ryan)  
I hoped you were comin' home to stay (Celine)  
I was headed to church (Celine)  
I was off to drink you away (Ryan)'_ '' They both sang to each according to who was singing.

_'' 'I thought about you for a long time  
Can't seem to get you off my mind  
I can't understand why we're living life this way  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I found your picture today  
I swear I'll change my ways  
I just called to say I want you to come back home  
I just called to say I love you, come back home.' '' _they sang together and kissed. People around them were clapping.

''You have a wonderful voice Miss.'' One said.

''You both do.'' Some one else said.

''I think I made a mistake.'' Celine said to everyone around her.

''I think I am in love with this man. He gave me up with out making a scene and making me feel bad. If anything he felt bad. He felt like it was his fault, he broke me up with my love of my life. Turns out, he was the love of my life. And it took me that last dance and song to realize it. I'm going regret not choosing him. If I wasn't meant to love him, why did I already regret it. I'm sorry Eric,'' She said to Eric as he walked up. ''This man proved to me what you hadn't back then, or now. You weren't willing to give up for my sake, just for yours. I was wrong. I am in love with Ryan. Ryan Wolfe.'' She said kissing Ryan. People around them wistled and cheered. That was the moment Celine felt fireworkes go off, and Ryan knew it cause when they broke the kiss he smiled.

''I know that you felt that too.'' Celine smiled and pulled him out the doors to the car. Ryan drove to her place and gave her a kiss once they reached the front door.

''Well, have a great night. I will talk to you tomorrow. I'll probably come pick you up.'' She shut the door and looked out the window smiling. She opened the door quickly just as Ryan was opening his car door.

''Ryan?''

''Yeah?''

''Could I make that wish of yours come true, say... Tonight?'' He looked at her blankly then snapped back to earth and smiled. He walked over to her and took her face in his hands and kissed her. Once inside Ryan shut the door behind him.

He was about to spend the rest of his life with a women that he loved and loved him right back. A women who's smile shined brighter then the sun. Who's eyes were filled with more happiness then the world combined. Who's beauty was more beautiful then any rose no matter how perfect it was. I am the damn luckiest guy there is.

_No one gets this girl but me. _Ryan thought.  
_No one gets this man but me. _Celine thought.

The end.


End file.
